Child of Winchester
by AsgardianHobbit98
Summary: "Two years after she had left the Winchester's side, Eleanor and the two brothers meet up again only for a huge secret to be revealed. What will happen when Eleanor moves in with Bobby and what will happen when Crowley does find out about the child of Dean Winchester?" Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a little story that I came up with during my time at home with some kind of flue. I hope it is okay and I'll be updating this as much as I can. Though school does come in the way from time to time... **  
**Hope you'll like it and don't be afraid to comment. I appreciate any kind of feedback! (Though try to be nice...)**

**BTW! I'm not from an English speaking country so grammatical faults may occur… quite often. Sorry in advance! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

It had been three years. Three years of a simple and normal life. There were no monsters, no ghosts and no demons. There was just Eleanor and Lily. Just the two of them at home. Eleanor had a job, a normal job, which she went to from time to time. She was a singer at a bar and luckily, she knew the man that owned the bar and she could easily bring Lily with her whenever she did have to work.

During the days, she cleaned up, played with her daughter or wrote songs. Even though her house was small, she had a spare room which she used for her instruments and hobbies. It was the room that was used the most as most.

Every Sunday, she would bring Lily to church. Since she didn't trust the people she met on the streets, she didn't go in the morning but in the afternoon when there usually weren't any people in church. If any of the people in the village did recognize her, she would be in trouble. Her face had, after all, been all over the news a couple of times for being a suspect for murder. Obviously, she wasn't a real murderer. But her late job had been hard to do without killing at least one person or witnessing at least two brutal murders: Either done by her fellow hunters or by monsters.

With a sigh, Eleanor shifted in the seat, Lily glancing up at her before continuing to play with her two dolls that she had brought with her. In front of them, the altar was placed and above it, a large wooden cross hung. The church wasn't big nor was it anything beautiful. But it was still a church placed on holy grounds. She knew that heaven was screwed up at the moment. She knew it had always been screwed up and therefore – when she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes – she didn't pray to any of them. Not to God, not to Mary and not to Jesus. She prayed to Castiel, the only angel of which Eleanor knew was not corrupted. The only angel which she knew would care about what she had to say.

The only angel which she knew would report back to the Winchesters and tell them that she was alright, still, and that they didn't have to worry.

She prayed for him to tell them that every Sunday and even though she hadn't gotten a reply for quite some time, she knew that he would do what she asked him to do. They had only known each other a year or two before she had left the life of hunting in order to take care of her daughter. Though, none of the Winchesters knew of this which also was something that she prayed to Castiel to not tell them. They didn't have to know that. She didn't want them to know that. Their job saved so many lives every week and she knew that if they knew about Lily, they would stop everything they were working on just to come and say hello or even come and protect her and Lily.

It would be even worse if they knew who the father was.

"Amen," she whispered quietly before leaning back in her seat, the uncomfortable wooden seat already making her bottom ache.

"Mommy," said Lily quietly as she looked back up at Eleanor.

A smile appeared on Eleanor's face as she looked down at her child, a smile that always appeared when she looked down at her child. The brown eyes and hair reminded her of Lily's father and it warmed her heart.

"Yes, dear?"

"Who's the man staring at us?" she asked before pointing over to the other side of the church causing Eleanor's heartbeat to quicken and a nervous sweat to break up on her forehead.

Though, once she looked over to the man, she relaxed again, placing the silver knife back in her pocket.

"You scared me half to death," said Eleanor to the man as he started approaching them.

She placed a hand on Lily's arm before Lily continued playing with her dolls, too caught up in her own world to care about the man as he stood in front of her and Eleanor, looking down at them.

"I heard you're prayer," said Castiel, causing Eleanor to nod.

"It was a long time since you came to visit me," said Eleanor, raising an eyebrow.

"The Winchester's wanted me to come and talk to you," said Castiel, sitting down next to Eleanor.

"How are they?" asked Eleanor as he leaned back in the seat again.

"Good," replied Castiel, his eyes darting all over the place, taking in the religious decorations before landing on the cross and staring at it.

"Good…"

"They worry about you. A demon spoke your name a week ago," said Castiel. "They believe you're in danger," said Castiel, leaning forwards so that his elbows were placed on his knees, his eyes still on the cross.

"They shouldn't worry. I can take care of myself and Lily," replied Eleanor.

Castiel looked over at Lily at the mention of her name and a fond smile appeared on his face. "She's grown since I last saw her."

Eleanor smiled as well. "Yes… she has."

"Dean would want to know about her. He won't be pleased when he finds out that you've kept her a secret from him," said Castiel, looking over at Eleanor as he straightened his back again.

"I know. But he won't find out. I've put that life behind me and I won't tell any of them about Lily. If I do, they'll stop saving people. I can't let them do that. They're the best for the job," said Eleanor, shaking her head. "Besides. Wherever they go… those things follow."

Castiel nodded his head. "I understand your concern."

"Do you though?" asked Eleanor earning a confused look from Castiel. "I mean… you've always sided with Dean and Sam and you're not human. You can't feel what I feel towards Lily."

"You're wrong. Millions of years ago, God told us that you were the things that we were destined to protect and take care off. We used to feel the need to protect you as well," said Castiel, causing Eleanor to look down at her hands. "I know exactly how you feel."

"You said… felt?"

"Not all angels are loyal to God anymore," said Castiel with a sigh. "The Winchester's are coming here, you know."

Eleanor stood up when she heard this. "How did they find me?"

"Bobby."

"He doesn't know where I live," said Eleanor, shaking her head as he eyes widened.

"He searched for you. For any sign of you. Apparently, a hunter has been down these parts a couple months ago and saw and heard you sing at the local bar," said Castiel, standing up as well.

"I won't have this. They can't come here. They can't find out about Lily," said Eleanor, her hands beginning to shake as her heartbeat sped up again.

"You shouldn't worry. They're protected from both demons and angels. No one's going to come after them and no one's going to know they were ever here," said Castiel, furrowing his brow at her.

"I…" said Eleanor before looking down at her feet and then at Lily who hadn't even noticed the two of them standing up again. "Okay… I better… I better prepare for their arrival then. They'll want somewhere to sleep and… food… perhaps a shower…"

"You'll be fine," said Castiel, placing a hand on Eleanor's shoulder. He tried to be reassuring but it failed rather badly as he wasn't a hundred percent sure how to reassure someone. Especially since he knew that Crowley was on their tales, both the Winchester's and Eleanor and Lily's. They needed to be with each other again to protect each other.

Eleanor appreciated the try of reassurance and she placed her own hand on top of Castiel's. "Will you be with them?"

"Yes," said Castiel, nodding his head before looking up at the ceiling for a brief moment. "They want me to come back to them. Will you be alright?"

"Depends on how long it takes for them to reach us," said Eleanor as Castiel let go of her again, smiling.

"Two hours."

"Alright… that gives me time to prepare a meal… maybe I'll by a pie," said Eleanor before smiling at Castiel. "Now go. Don't let them wait."

Castiel nodded and was just about to leave again when Lily caught his eyes. He shifted to stand closer to her before he crouched down in front of her. "Good bye, Lily."

At the mention of her name, Lily looked up at the man, pausing her play with the dolls before smiling at Castiel. "Bye, uncle Cas."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

Eleanor and Lily walked down the road they lived on. It was quiet outside just as it usually was whenever it was Sunday in mid-winter. Inside of the houses, lights were turned on and almost every chimney was puffing out smoke.

Both Eleanor's hands were occupied. In one hand, she held her daughter while the other hand held a firm grip on a plastic bag filled with two cherry pies and bottles of beer which she had gotten from the local food store.

Slowly they made their way home in peaceful silence. Lily was off in her own world again, from time to time humming a lullaby which Eleanor recognised though she couldn't put her finger on where she had heard it earlier. As her thoughts were on the lullaby, they passed an old lady standing out in her garden wearing only her robe and pink slippers. Her eyes were glued onto Eleanor and Lily before she put on a smile and walked over to the gate leading into her garden.

"Miss Eleanor, isn't it?" asked the lady with a sweet tone to her voice.

Eleanor stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the lady talk to her and forced herself to turn around and look at her.

"I'm Mrs Jackson. I believe we live a few houses away from each other, don't we?" asked the lady as Eleanor turned her head to look at Mrs Jackson, her grip on Lily tightening.

"Yes. That's me," replied Eleanor quietly as her heart starting to beat faster and faster.

She never used her own name. Her house was bought under a false name. She had given birth to Lily under a false name. Everything she ever did was under a false name. So, how did the old lady that lived in a simple house in a simple village know her real name?

"I've been meaning to come over and visit some day! It's been years since you moved in of course," laughed the old lady. "I've made some pie just reasently and my husband isn't home at the moment… off to see the grandchildren you know. Would you want to come in along with your lovely daughter? Lily, isn't it?"

Eleanor tensed as Lily nodded her head happily, wanting to move over to the old lady and shake her outstretched hand but was hindered by the firm grip that Eleanor had on Lily's hand.

"Christo," whispered Eleanor almost jumping in shock when the old lady's eyes turned coal black.

"What did you say, dear?" asked Mrs Jackson, her tone turning ice cold.

"Nothing. Now, if you don't mind… I have some groceries I need to get back home. Pleased to meet you _Mrs Jackson_," she said, waving her hand and almost jogging away from the lady, happy that she didn't follow.

The moment they entered their house, Eleanor locked the door and let out a breathe of air. Lily stood and looked at her mother with curious eyes.

"Go watch some TV, sweety. Mommy needs to do some things," said Eleanor, her voice cracking.

Lily nodded and walked into the living room with her dolls still in her hands. She turned the TV on and immediately changed the channel to the children's channel. It took some time for Eleanor to calm herself down and only then did she start to prepare the house for her coming guests.

Her hands still shook when she was done, an hour later, but her breathing had calmed down. She had lit some candles were in the house in order to make it look cosier, blankets had been thrown over the sofa in order for people to use them when the evening came along. Even though Eleanor could start an open fire, the house would still be cold during the evenings and therefore, her house was always filled with blankets for her and Lily to use.

She had sliced the pies up into pieces and placed them on two separate, large plates before leaving them on the kitchen table along with some beer. Lily's room had been turned into a guest room where Sam and Dean would have to sleep on the floor, if they even were going to sleepover. Lily's bed was placed in Eleanor's bedroom. Normally, Dean and she would share a bed. However, she knew that that was not an option at the moment since she knew that Dean would become very angry the moment he saw Lily. At least, the moment he heard that he was her father.

For a while, Eleanor simply stared at her daughter while she calmly watched TV. She still couldn't believe that she was a mother. Though, most of all she still couldn't believe that she had been a part of making Lily, the most perfect little girl in the world, according to her. She had always wanted to be a mother ever since her youth but since she had grown up with hunters and herself had become a hunter, she had thought that starting a family hadn't been an option. At least, it wasn't an option that she wanted to take. Eleanor herself had been raised by hunters and she had had a miserable life, constantly living in fear of monsters and whether or not her parents would return to her after a hunt. She hadn't wanted her child to live like that and if that meant that she wasn't going to become a mother, then so be it. When she had realised that she was indeed pregnant three years ago, she _had_ to leave. She had to get away from _that_ life as fast as possible.

However, in order to get away from that life, she had to lie to the two only men in the world that she had loved more than her own father.

When the doorbell rang, Eleanor had jumped. Lily looked over at her with curious eyes and Eleanor simply smiled at her. "Don't worry. Just some guests."

Lily had nodded before turning her head back to the television. With careful steps, Eleanor walked over to the front door. Seeing the three figures standing outside of her door through the tinted glass made her feel relieved. At least she wasn't alone anymore with that demon out there. She smoothed out her white blouse before opening it, the shill wind of the winter afternoon hitting against her face and causing her hair to move slightly.

"Elle…" said Dean, a smile on his face.

Dean, Sam and Castiel were all standing there, Sam and Dean standing slightly in front of Castiel as there wasn't that much space on the porch. A smile appeared on Eleanor's face as the two brothers both grinned widely at her, happiness filling their bodies.

"Dean… Sam," said Eleanor before embracing them both one at a time, not caring about the cold air sneaking inside.

"You've got yourself a… pretty good life here, I see," said Dean, a hint of something else evident in his tone which made Eleanor's heart ache slightly. She knew Dean hadn't taken her leaving lightly and she also knew that this was part of Dean's dream as well. Having a house and a family.

"Oh… where are my manners! Please! Come on in," said Eleanor, shifting to the side so that the three men could enter.

Castiel nodded his head at her as he passed her, almost immediately sitting down next to Lily on the sofa over in the living room. When Eleanor closed the door and turned around, she saw both Sam and Dean staring into the living room with unreadable looks on their faces. She knew what they were staring at.

Lily.

"Dean… Sam," said Eleanor as she walked past them and turned the TV off. "Meet Lily."

"Lily?" asked Dean as said little girl shifted to sit in Castiel's lap. The angel smiled and put his hands on her arms to steady her.

"My daughter," said Eleanor, causing the Winchester's to gape and look over at her.

"Your… _daughter_?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. She's three years old," said Eleanor as she walked over to Lily, smiling down at her and Castiel before she lifted her up and held her in her arms. "Say hi to our guests, Lily."

"Hi," she said shyly before hiding her face in the crook of Eleanor's neck, causing her to smile down at her daughter.

"She was like this with Castiel as well when they first met," said Eleanor, stroking Lily's hair slightly before looking back at the Winchester's.

"She… She's your daughter," said Sam again, staring at Lily while Dean simply looked at her with a monotone look on his face.

"Yes," chuckled Eleanor when she saw the fact process through Sam's mind.

"You left three years ago," said Sam, his eyes diverting to look into Eleanor's eyes again.

"Yes," replied Eleanor, her smile faltering slightly as she started to worry about the fact that Dean hadn't said a word yet.

"Wow…" said Sam quietly in a way that made it hard for Eleanor to deduce if he was thrilled or mad.

Quickly, Eleanor turned to Castiel again who stood up, already knowing what she was going to say to him. "Could you watch Lily for a while?"

"Yes, of course," said Castiel, taking Lily from Eleanor's arms and walking away to the music room, grabbing a few toys in the process.

The moment the door shut, Sam took a few steps forwards. "What the hell?"

"I became pregnant. I didn't want my child to live like I had done and so, I left," said Eleanor, shrugging as she did.

"What, and you thought you didn't have to tell us that? We thought there was something else that was wrong! That you'd been threatened to leave or worse! And _Castiel_ knows about it but we don't!?" exclaimed Sam, Dean still staring at Eleanor with a monotone look on his face as Sam turned to him. "Aren't you going to say anything, Dean?"

Dean continued to stare at Eleanor for a while before his gaze was diverted to his younger brother and something seemed to snap inside of him. Though, if it was anger or not, Eleanor couldn't tell.

"Who's the father?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"What? That's your concern at the moment!? Not the fact that she kept this from us and the fact that she left us on our own in the middle of a case!?" exclaimed Sam, his eyebrows furrowed and his tone both angry and sad.

Dean diverted his eyes back at Eleanor whose eyes had started to glaze over with tears. "Who's the father?" he asked her instead when Sam didn't answer him which caused Sam to sigh and turn around, sliding his hand over his face in a desperate way to calm himself.

The look Dean gave her told her he already knew the answer but wanted it confirmed before he said anything else. Her heart ached as she swallowed once before opening her mouth, her eyes looking down at the floor when she did.

"You."

The word made Sam turn back to her again, his face not as angry as earlier but filled with even more shock. Dean's face stayed monotone but his jaw flexed before he nodded his head and looked away from her.

"This is nuts," he said finally, pointing a finger at her. "You should've told me. Did you really think that you could keep something like this from me? Something this huge? Something we _both_ want but couldn't have?"

Eleanor looked up at him when he said this, a tear escaping her eye at the hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think-"

"Obviously," Dean cut in, turning around and taking a few steps away from her.

"I simply didn't want Lily to grow up the way we had to. I didn't want her to become a target for evil things. I didn't want her to get involved in any of this," said Eleanor, none of the boys looking at her as she did. "At night, she calls for me. Tells me how she has nightmares of monsters and things crawling around in the dark. A-And you know what I tell her? That there are no such things as monsters. Because that's what you're supposed to tell your children. You don't stay with them the rest of the night with a shotgun loaded with salt in your hands. Because that's what my dad did and it didn't stop my fears at all."

"It's what we do. It's our jobs. We can't just leave that responsibility. The responsibility of saving other people's lives," said Sam, finally looking at her again. "There are monsters in the dark. There _are_ monsters, Eleanor. You can't shield Lily from that truth the rest of her life. She's born by a hunter. A damn good one as well. And there are bound to be things out there that know your face and will do whatever it takes to hurt you. Lily was a target the moment she was born."

Eleanor shook her head as more tears escaped her eyes, her mind wandering back to the old lady from earlier. "I just… I just wanted her to be safe."

"Yeah, well you can't keep her safe and neither can we," said Dean, turning around again. His eyes were red and she could see that he had been forcing back tears while turned away from her. "But we're damn right going to try."

At his words, Eleanor furrowed her brow. "But… you can't stop saving people. Sam said-"

"I know what Sam said and I know that that is our responsibility. But there are more things to hunting then killing things," said Dean, taking a few steps towards Eleanor. "Take Bobby for instance. He may be out killing stuff as well but he gathers information and helps us in different ways. You can help him with that. You can become a hunter in that way."

"You're telling me to leave this life that I've built up for my daughter to go and live with Bobby in an old abandoned house with dozens of old cars outside… out in the middle of nowhere…" said Eleanor, realisation hitting her. They would be safer there. Not only was Bobby's house protected against every single creature that he knew off, but they would live in the middle of nowhere where not many people would see her. And perhaps that demon would be far away from her as well.

"Bobby won't mind," said Dean, now standing only a few centimetres apart from her. "And we'll be able to see you again from time to time."

"Bobby's house is a two days ride away," whispered Eleanor as Dean carefully stroke away a few tears.

"I know. But we've got a car," said Dean, shrugging.

"You'd be willing to do that?" asked Eleanor, glancing over Dean's shoulder at Sam who nodded his head, his face looking much calmer than it had done earlier.

"Of course," said Dean, almost shocked that she wasn't arguing against his idea. "You're part of the family now."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

"This is damn good," said Dean as he took another bite of the piece of pie he was eating, earning a chuckle from Eleanor and a roll of Sam's eyes.

"I have to leave," said Castiel as he entered the kitchen hand in hand with Lily.

"Why?" asked Eleanor, gesturing for Lily to come over to her which she did, carefully.

"I simply do," replied Castiel. "Heaven business."

"Alright then," replied Dean before blinking twice when he suddenly disappeared. "Still creeps me out."

"Can I have some, mommy?" asked Lily, causing the Winchester's to look over at Lily as she was placed on Eleanor's lap.

"You know what the dentist said about sugary things. Only on special occasions," said Eleanor, glancing over at Dean and Sam. "Though this is a pretty special occasion."

"Why?" she asked, leaning back against Eleanor and looking up at her.

"Because these two gentlemen are going to take us to a new home," said Eleanor, kissing Lily's forehead and causing her to giggle. "Here."

She sliced up a piece of cherry pie, not too big though, and placed it on her own empty plate. The moment Eleanor placed some whipped cream on top of the pie, Lily dipped her finger into it before licking it off her finger with yet another giggle as Eleanor shook her head at her.

"What have I told you about table manners, sweety?" said Eleanor before she quickly sliced the pie into smaller pieces letting her eat the pieces with her hands.

Both Dean and Sam smiled at the young child as she concentrated on eating and not dropping anything on herself, something Lily hated.

"Dean, could you hand me a kitchen towel, please?" asked Eleanor when she saw the state of Lily's hands.

"Sure," said Dean, standing up.

Sam continued to look at Lily before he looked up at Eleanor and then down at Lily again. He repeated this a couple of times before Dean returned to his seat, handing Eleanor what she had asked for. She kept it in her hand, wiping away some spots from Lily's shirt when she from time to time spilled on herself.

Taking a sip from his beer, Dean watched his daughter with mild amusement. "She reminds me of Sam when he was her age."

Sam looked back at Dean with a furrowed brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. You were always a messy eater," said Dean, slapping Sam's shoulder and earning a roll of Sam's eyes while Eleanor simply giggled.

"I can see the resemblance between the two of you," said Sam, smiling at Eleanor as she stroked Lily's hair again. "The nose is the same."

"Wow. So much resemblance," said Eleanor, smirking at Sam who chuckled. "No. She got Dean's looks."

"Lucky girl," said Dean, winking at Eleanor before taking another sip of his beer.

They stayed seated around the table for quite some time. Once Lily was done eating, Eleanor wiped her hands clean along with her face. Lily stayed put on her lap, looking at Sam and Dean while they talked with Eleanor, not noticing the girl's eyes watching them.

"Where's uncle Cas?" asked Lily, her lisp making it hard for even Eleanor to hear what she had just said.

"He had to go do some work," said Eleanor.

"Uncle?" asked Sam with an amused smile.

Quickly, Eleanor placed her hands on both Lily's ears, covering them so that she didn't hear what she was about to say next.

"What else was I supposed to call him?"

Sam and Dean chuckled at this and Eleanor let go of Lily again, earning a confused look from her daughter.

"We builded a home," exclaimed Lily, grinning widely up at her mother.

"Really? Where?"

"It's big with… with windows and a door," explained Lily. "Like our new house."

"Wow. Psychic," said Eleanor, causing the Winchester's to chuckle again.

"Who are they, mommy?" asked Lily, suddenly growing shy again as she pointed at the Winchester's.

It suddenly hit Eleanor that she hadn't explained to Lily who the two men were yet. She hadn't even told her own daughter who her father was and he was sitting right in front of them.

"Well…," said Eleanor, looking up at Dean and then at Sam. "This man is your uncle Sam."

"Hi there," said Sam, smiling softly at Lily before extending his hand to her. "Nice to meet you."

Slowly, and with some encouragement from Eleanor, Lily took a hold of Sam's finger, her hand being too tiny to be able to get a hold of his entire hand. Sam shook her hand and smiled.

"What do you say when you meet someone new?" whispered Eleanor into Lily's ear.

"I'm Lily," she said and then smiled widely at Sam who simply nodded, an amused smile on his face.

"And this man here is… is Dean. Your daddy, sweety," said Eleanor, standing up with Lily in her arms.

She walked around the table to where Dean was seated and smiled down at him as he gave her a nervous smile. She crouched down in front of Dean and placed Lily on her knee while Dean crouched down as well.

"Hello, Lily," said Dean, smiling a loving smile down at his daughter. "Nice to finally meet you."

Lily stayed silent for a while, her eyes observing the man in front of her before she slowly extended her arms to him and leaned forward. Eleanor looked at Dean with a surprised look before she smiled and gestured to him to take her. His hands felt like a giant's hands as he took her in his arms and stood up, grunting in a jokingly way as he did.

"Aren't you a big one, aye?" said Dean, smiling down at Lily who simply placed her thumb in her mouth before leaning her head against Dean's shoulder.

"It's late," said Eleanor as she stood up as well, admiring the view of Dean finally holding her child with a smile on her face. "I think someone's tired."

Lily quickly shook her head before yawning which caused the three adults to chuckle quietly.

"Let's go watch some TV until you are sleepy then," said Dean, earning a nod from Lily.

"Only this time!" called Eleanor after them while pointing a finger at them. "Don't make a habit out of that!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry about the last chapter being double. My computer f***d up. :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter starts with a little bit of Lily's POV. The story is going to hop back and forth from POVs a little but it's going to focus on Eleanor's POV. I'll notify when it hops so no one gets confused. I just want everyone's thoughts into the plot whenever it's necessary!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Dean**

Dean's arm was wrapped around Lily as she sat on his lap, her head resting against his chest. From time to time, she would shift her ear slightly in order to hear the sounds that his insides were making. Mostly, she listened to his heart while pretending to focus on the TV. She enjoyed the warmth of his body and arm just as much as she enjoyed the feeling of protectiveness that radiated of him. Her small hands held a tight grip on his shirt just above his wrist that was resting on her leg.

From the side, she watched her mother say goodnight to uncle Sam though her eyes had a hard time focusing on anything as her eyelids became heavier and heavier with each minute that passed. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep and it wasn't until her grip on Dean's shirt loosened that Dean stood up and carried her to bed.

"Angels are watching over you," he whispered before a low chuckle escaped his throat. With a soft kiss to her forehead, he left the bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack.

* * *

**Eleanor**

Later that evening, Eleanor was running around the house, collecting the necessities that she would need over at Bobby's house. She had packed a lot of clothes for both her and Lily already and she was now busy running around the house trying to decide what other personal belongings she wanted to bring with her. She wore her pyjamas already – a white shirt and pink shorts - with a silk robe hanging loosely around her body. It swayed behind her as she ran around, collecting different things from different rooms in no particular order and placing them in a box. It would be the only box that she could bring with her to Bobby's house since Dean's car wouldn't fit too much stuff and already most of the items were toys of Lily's.

"Babe, do you mind relaxing a bit?" asked Dean as he sat on the sofa, watching some random movie that he had picked from Eleanor's DVD collection.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. I won't have enough energy to do this tomorrow morning," explained Eleanor before running towards the music room.

She stopped in the room, realising that she was going to have to leave behind so many things that she treasured close to her heart. Her violin, her guitar and her piano were a few of those items. But none of them would fit in the car except possibly the violin, but only if she placed it in the backseat with her and Lily which would make it an even more uncomfortable ride than it already was.

With a sad look on her face, she decided to stick with her books that were filled with songs she had written instead of an instrument and she quickly grabbed them before turning back to the door. Though, something stopped her from exiting the room and she slowly turned her head back to the piano. It wasn't a big piano and she had only been able to buy it because one of her neighbours had died. The son hadn't wanted the piano and so, he had walked around the neighbourhood trying to sell it for days though nobody had wanted it. Except for Eleanor.

She let her fingers trace the surface of the white keys as a smile appeared on her lips. She had spent so many hours by that piano and she was sure that it was going to feel rather odd to not be able to play it every day anymore. She let the fingers of her right hand play the beginning of one of her songs, quietly as to not wake Lily up, before she sighed and pressed her journals against her chest.

Perhaps she could by a new one someday.

It had only taken her until a little past midnight to get everything sorted out for the next day. Sam had already gone to bed and she was sure Dean had as well since he wasn't in the living room anymore.

Quickly, she went through her normal check-ups of the house, something she did every evening before going to bed though feeling like it was even more necessary that evening because of the events of the day. She walked up to the front door and double-checked that the door was indeed locked. After that, she took out a bag of salt that had been hidden amongst the shoes placed next to the door. She poured it in a straight line in front of the door before walking around the house to check if the salt on the window frames still was there. After she placed the salt back in its hiding position, she lifted up the rug in front of the door to see if the devils trap still was intact. Content with it, she let the rug drop to the floor again.

"I see you haven't lost your hunter-instinct," said Dean's voice from behind her, causing her to jump and almost squeal though she managed to place her hand in front of her mouth before she did.

"Dean…" she breathed, shaking her head. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said, smiling at her.

"I thought you'd gone to bed?" asked Eleanor as Dean walked up to her.

"I was waiting for you," said Dean, shrugging his shoulders at her questioning look. "All set for the night?"

"Yes. The house should be secure," said Eleanor, nodding her head before smiling up at him as he placed an arm around her waist and leaned in closer to her, the tip of their noses touching.

"I've missed being able to do that," whispered Dean, his minty breath touching her face's skin causing a shiver to run up her spine. She had missed him too. She had missed being able to stand so close to him and simply talking to him. Sure, she had called him and Sam whenever it was their birthday and they had called her whenever it was her birthday, but it wasn't the same to get a call then to talk face to face with them.

"I've missed you," whispered Eleanor back as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Dean as he placed his other arm around her as well before he started to sway back and forth. Eleanor nodded at his question, swaying along with him.

"We were hunting a werewolf up in Wisconsin," said Eleanor, smiling at the memory. "You would have been torn to pieces if I hadn't been hunting the same werewolf."

Dean smirked before placing a kiss on Eleanor's cheek. "You know I had it under control."

"Right… of course," said Eleanor, placing a kiss on Dean's cheek as well.

"It was before dad disappeared," said Dean, placing a kiss on Eleanor's other cheek.

"Mm… yes, I remember that. Sam wasn't there either," said Eleanor, smiling as Dean placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"None of them were that evening…" he whispered quietly before placing a more passionate and longing kiss on her lips.

Their focus on the kiss caused them to stop swaying back and forth as Dean deepened the kiss further, causing Eleanor to gasp before pulling him closer. Though, they didn't go any further then a kiss as they both knew that they were sharing a room with Lily.

Quietly, they snuck into the bedroom, both of them smiling at Lily who was sound asleep in her bed. Dean pulled Eleanor close to him and almost immediately fell asleep while Eleanor stayed awake a little longer, simply looking at him and taking in his features again.

After three years of not meeting face to face, Dean's attractive features had almost shocked her. The memory of him had in no way been as handsome as the real him and she was more than overfilled with joy to be reunited with him.

All she hoped for was for there to not be any dangers lurking about on the road to Bobby's house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The chapters aren't that long but I'm, building up 'till things start to happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

With a smile on her face, Lily ran out to the black Impala parked just outside of the gate and watched Sam pack the trunk with the box and bags that Eleanor had packed the night before. Inside, Eleanor and Dean were still eating breakfast. Lily had awoken them quite early and Eleanor had gone up to make breakfast for her and the Winchester's while Dean stayed in bed. Sam had already been out on his usual jogging trip and was already dressed when she met him in the kitchen. He and Lily had then proceeded to watch TV until breakfast was done.

"More coffee?" asked Eleanor earning a nod from Dean, his sleepy eyes looking over at her and watching her walk over to the coffee machine before pouring some of the liquid into his mug.

"You know," said Dean, swallowing the piece of pancake he had been chewing on before continuing. "You've really have created a nice home here."

Eleanor sat down again and looked over at Dean. "It's the _apple pie_ life, right?"

"Yes…" said Dean, looking down at his plate.

"You're not having second thought about me and Lily moving to Bobby's, right?" asked Eleanor, earning a shake of Dean's head. It both relieved her and saddened her. Being here was dangerous now since there apparently were demons around the neighbourhood who still hadn't decided to attack any of them.

"No. Of course not. You'll be safer there," said Dean before looking down at his plate again, his face telling Eleanor that there was something more to it.

"But?" she asked.

"I just wish I could've been a part of her first years as well," said Dean, not looking up from his plate as he continued to eat.

A tension built up in the kitchen after his words, leaving Eleanor quiet and with no appetite anymore. She pushed her plate away and sighed, noticing how Dean avoided looking over at her. She knew he was upset about her lying to him and she knew that it was going to take forever until he actually forgave her.

"All set," said Sam, entering the kitchen with Lily in tow.

"Great," said Eleanor, faking a smile as she quickly moved her cup of tea to her lips.

"I helped!" exclaimed Lily, earning a chuckle from Sam as he nodded his head.

"You sure did. Come here," said Sam as he sat down, gesturing for Lily to come over to him.

When she did, he lifted her up onto his lap before looking over at Dean and Eleanor. In Lily's hands, she held her favourite stuffed animal; a little pig that was no larger than Sam's hand. She held it close to her as she leaned back against Sam before starting to play with it, having it walk on the kitchen table while she quietly talked to herself.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sam, obviously picking up on the tension in the room.

"No," replied Dean quickly, looking over at Sam and then at Lily, smiling. "Why are you asking?"

"Just… never mind," he said, glancing at Eleanor who hadn't replied to his question nor reacted.

Not much later, the four of them were seated in the car and on their way to Bobby's. The ride would take about two days which meant that they were going to have to stay on a motel in between the nights. Something that Eleanor wasn't too happy about since she didn't want Lily to sleep in those dirty beds though she didn't really have a choice.

Leaving the house had been easier then she had thought. It hurt a little to look at it for the last time but she managed to stay strong. The house wouldn't be for sale. Instead, she would abandon it. It had been bought under a false ID so abandoning it wouldn't affect her. Someone else would buy it and people would most likely be selling her furniture soon enough to the neighbours.

Something about being back on the road with the Winchester's made her slightly happy about leaving the house as well. After all, these two boys where the two she had spent most of her life with and being reunited with them was a joyful moment for her.

From the back of the car, Eleanor could see Dean glancing back at Lily from time to time through the rear-view mirror. She smiled at this, knowing he was keeping an eye on Lily.

"Dude," said Sam, about two hours into the road trip. "You're driving like ten miles under the speed limit."

"I know," replied Dean, shrugging.

"Usually it's at least twenty miles _over_ the speed limit," said Sam, looking at his brother with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I know," replied Dean again as Lily stirred in her sleep, placing the little stuffed pig closer against her chest. Dean looked into his rear-view mirror again which caused Sam to look back to Lily and then back at his brother again.

"Are you driving extra carefully because Lily's in the car?" asked Sam, causing Dean to glance over at him.

"You better be!" said Eleanor, earning a scoff from Dean.

"I'm not. I just… I just feel like being safe," he said, his face revealing loud and clear that Sam had busted him.

"Whatever you say, Dean," replied Sam, chuckling quietly as he shook his head.

When it was past lunchtime, Dean had to refill the tank which let them all have a break from sitting in the car. Eleanor let Lily loose from the child proof car seat and let her walk side by side of her to the bathroom. It had been one of the grossest toilets she had seen but they both needed to go quite badly.

When they were finished Eleanor lifted Lily up in order for her to be able to reach up to the tap and wash her hands and as the water splashed over Lily's hands, the doors to the women's bathroom opened, revealing two women entering. They both wore leather jackets and pants and helmets on top of their heads. It was easy for Eleanor to see that they rode on motorbikes though that wasn't the thing that she noticed first. The fact that they hadn't removed their helmets before entering the bathroom was what caused Eleanor to tense up.

"Mommy," said Lily after having waited for her mother to put her down for quite some time now.

The two women walked past Eleanor and Lily as Eleanor quickly dried her daughter's hands with a few handkerchiefs that she had brought with her. There was something off with the two women and she didn't like it.

"Let's go, sweety," said Eleanor right before both women, who now were standing in front of a mirror each, turned their heads to look at Eleanor and Lily only causing Eleanor to hurry even more out through the door.

Dean and Sam were leaning against the side of the Impala when they returned. They were both panting as Eleanor had dragged Lily away from there and run back to the car.

"Jeez… did you run a marathon or something?" asked Dean, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just go," said Eleanor, lifting Lily up and quickly putting her back in her car seat.

"What happened?" asked Sam, noticing her tense form.

"There were two shady looking women in there," said Eleanor, shaking her head as she closed the car door before taking a deep breath and calming herself down.

"Darling, have you seen this place?" said Dean, gesturing towards the gas station placed in the middle of nowhere. There were barely any customers in sight apart from them and the two women who by now had exited the bathroom again, standing by two large motorbikes. "Shady people are the only people who come here. Except us hunters."

"Look, can we just go?" asked Eleanor through gritted teeth, having discussed the matter enough and simply wanting to leave the place.

To her, it didn't matter if the two women were demons or not. The only thing that bothered her was this road trip and the danger she was putting Lily in. It was going against her promise that she had made back in her youth and it was eating her conscious up inside of her.

Dean simply nodded, exchanging a look with Sam before sitting down in his car.

Five hours later, Dean pulled up towards a motel that lay right next to the highway. Apart from the highway, there wasn't much more surrounding the motel apart from the dark forest. It didn't take them long to get two rooms, one for Dean and Sam and one for Eleanor and Lily, and soon they were all sitting in Eleanor's motel room, relaxing after the long day.

"Oh, I called Bobby this morning," said Dean as he sat down on the bed with a beer in his hands. "He said he was fine with you staying with him."

"You hadn't talked with him about it earlier?" asked Eleanor, she and Sam sitting at the small round table for two, each with a beer in their hands and Sam having his laptop in front of him.

"No," shrugged Dean, taking another sip of his beer.

Next to Dean's feet, Lily was sitting, drawing circles and doodles on a piece of paper with some crayons. She was completely concentrated and barely even noticed her surroundings. Dean looked down at her and smiled a fond smile.

"I simply wanted her to be safe," said Dean, earning smiles from both Sam and Eleanor.

The moment was interrupted by Dean's phone ringing. He sighed and took the phone out of his pocket with his free hand, raising an eyebrow when he saw who it was and answering it quickly.

"Hello?"

The room was silent for a while as Dean listened to whoever had called him. Eleanor and Sam watched his expression turn from curious to worried and they both tensed.

"Then just zap here and help! I've got my daughter here," he exclaimed, causing Lily to look up at him. "How?"

He quickly stood up and walked over to the one window in the room, looking out through it before closing the curtains.

"Yeah well, you better," said Dean before hanging up.

Eleanor stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm. "Who was that?"

"Cas… he said that we're surrounded by freaking demons," said Dean, shrugging off Eleanor's hand and walking over to Lily.

"What?" asked Sam and Eleanor at the same time.

"He can't reach us because of some weird barrier thing that they've risen," said Dean, crouching down on the floor next to Lily and starting to pick up her crayons and paper earning a confused look from the child. "We gotta go."

"Where to?" asked Sam as Eleanor walked over to him, her heart beating fast and her hands shaking. This was exactly what she had been worried about would happen. Demons finding her and Lily and wanting to hurt them.

"Anywhere. Just away from her," said Dean, placing the crayons and paper in the small bag that belonged to Lily before standing up and turning to Eleanor and Sam.

"But we're surrounded. We can't leave without them knowing," said Sam. "How did they even find us? We're protected."

"You still own the hex bag we gave you?" asked Dean walking up to Eleanor.

"Yeah. It's in my bag but… I don't think that's how they found us," said Eleanor, looking down at the floor.

"Go on," said Dean.

"An hour or two before you arrived yesterday I met this old lady. I'd seen her before a couple times but I'd never really spoken to her. Well, she started talking to me and… she knew my real name," said Eleanor. "She even knew Lily's name."

"Did you use your own name?" asked Dean, his voice sounding stressed.

"No. I never do," said Eleanor, shaking her head. "She was a demon. Her eyes turned black."

"Shit…" said Sam, running a hand through his hair.

"So they had already tracked you down?" asked Dean, taking a deep breath when Eleanor nodded her head.

"I don't understand," said Sam as Dean walked over to their bags. "What do they want with the two of you?"

"My biggest question is why they didn't simply grab us like normal demons do," said Eleanor, shaking her head as she walked over to Lily.

"These aren't just any kind of demons," said Dean as he watched Eleanor pick up Lily. "These are Crowley's demons. According to Cas."

"Crowley? Who's Crowley?" asked Eleanor, holding her child close to her.

"A douchebag. We need to leave," said Dean, throwing Sam's bag to Sam and keeping Lily's, Eleanor's and his in his hands when suddenly, a white light appeared from outside.

"Cas…" whispered Eleanor, remembering what it looked like when angels took out demons with their bare hands.

"Now," ushered Dean as he threw the demon knife to Sam before placing his free hand on Eleanor's back.

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I'm getting, guys! It warms my heart and makes me write more! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

"Sweety, close your eyes and no matter what you hear, don't open them until I tell you to," said Eleanor, earning a nod from Lily before she hid her face in the crook of Eleanor's neck.

The moment they exited the motel room, all hell broke loose. Sam immediately had to defend himself against a demon that attacked him, throwing him against the floor before trying to stab him which he luckily managed to dodge.

Not too far away from them, Castiel was fighting off demons as well, using an angel blade as well as his powers. Dean and Eleanor managed to get away from the demons and dodge them as much as possible. Though nobody seemed to actually care about Eleanor, Lily and Dean. Instead, they were focused on Sam and Castiel and it wasn't until Sam was knocked out cold that the three demons he had been fighting with turned their heads towards Dean.

"Get to the car!" exclaimed Dean as he noticed them walking towards him.

Something was wrong. The demons were far too calm for Eleanor's liking. They didn't run and they didn't seem to mind getting killed and being in the presence of an angel. She knew why the moment one of the demons used an angel vanishing spell on Castiel, causing him to disappear with a bright light.

The two demons that had survived attacking the angel also turned their head towards Dean and started to slowly walk towards him.

"Come on! What are you waiting for!" called Dean to the demons, obviously sensing the same things as Eleanor who by now was at the car.

She put Lily down on the ground and held her hand as well as holding her behind her legs and in front of the car. In her other hand she held a silver knife. Something that she knew wouldn't kill a demon and it only made her fear increase. She watched with wide eyes as five demons approached Dean, the bags he was holding now being dropped to the ground. It was a short fight between them and Dean only managed to take out one of the demons before he too lay unconscious on the asphalt.

For a short moment, it confused her as to why they didn't kill the Winchester's. But the moment they started to slowly approach her and Lily, her confused thoughts were set aside as she started to panic. She had nothing to kill the demons with. Dean had an angel blade and Sam had the demon knife. She could run up to one of them and grab a weapon but that would be difficult with Lily in tow. Not to mention the fact that those demons would most likely launch at her if she tried to run past them.

Her other option was to ride away with Dean's car. Though she didn't have the keys nor did she know how to hijack a car in under one minute.

Eleanor's heart sank when she felt Lily take a grip on her jeans, hiding her face against her mother's leg. She most likely didn't understand what the people with black eyes were but she did understand that they were bad people. Not to mention that she understood her mother's fear and panic yet at the same time something inside of Lily told her that her mother would protect her no matter what. Though, Eleanor had no way of doing so.

There was no hope. There was nothing she could do.

Instead, tears filled up her eyes when one sentence echoed through her mind over and over again:

_I can't protect my own child. _

When the demons came close enough, she carefully pushed Lily against the car before making a run at them. Even though the knife wasn't going to do much, she was still going to fight. She launched at the first demon, stabbing it and only causing it to laugh before it threw her away from them.

They hadn't been walking towards her. They had been walking towards _Lily_.

Her world spun as she sat up again, hearing the screams of Lily as the demons grabbed her.

"Mommy!"

Eleanor noticed she had been thrown towards Dean's limp body and she didn't hesitate to grab the angel blade before charging at the demons again. Two demons who held Lily vanished as Eleanor approached them, taking Lily with them, and though it caused Eleanor's world to fall apart, she focused on the task of killing the two remaining demons. They pushed her back with their powers, however, and she was once again knocked down to the floor. She grunted once she sat up again and noticed that the other two demons were gone as well.

With wide eyes, Eleanor stayed sat on the asphalt ground. Tears fell down her face and her entire body trembled as she stared at the place where Lily had last been standing.

"No…" she whimpered. "Please, no… this is not what I wanted…"

Sam grunted as he regain consciousness a few meters behind her. He paused to look at his surroundings before running over to Eleanor seeing as she was the only conscious one.

"Elle!" he said as he crouched down beside her.

With a monotone expression, she looked up at him and shook her head. She noticed a small drop of blood making its way down Sam's cheek from a cut that one of the demons had given him. Though her mind stayed blank. She was in complete shock and as Sam touched her shoulder lightly, feeling her trembling, he knew what had happened and quickly embraced her, slowly prying the knife out of her hand as he watched Dean regain consciousness behind Eleanor.

The face Dean pulled when he took in his surroundings mirrored the expression that Eleanor had had.

Complete and utter fear.

* * *

"Babe…" said Dean quietly after Eleanor had pulled out of Sam's embrace and crawled away from them and fallen down on the ground in sobs.

"I'm her _mother_!" she exclaimed, turning her head to the two brothers. "I'm supposed to protect her!"

Dean quickly made his way over to her and pulled her to his chest, not caring about her resistance. He knew that Eleanor could win over him in a fight and if she really had wanted to get away from him, he would've been on the ground by now while she was walking away from him. Instead, she slumped against his chest, grabbing his jacket as her entire body shook from the sobs.

Sam watched as Dean placed his face against her hair, his shoulders shaking slightly as well before he regained his posture and started shushing Eleanor, swaying her back and forth as he rubbed her arm soothingly. This hadn't been Sam and Dean's plan. Their plan had been to try and talk Eleanor back into hunting. They wouldn't force her nor would they say it directly to her face, but they had hoped that them meeting up with her again would cause her to rethink her previous decision.

Though that plan had shattered the moment they had laid eyes on Lily. And now, Lily had been kidnapped by demons. Demons who most likely worked for Crowley, the king of hell and the one person that wanted to see Dean and Sam hurt. Taking Lily would be a logical move for him since it was the worst thing he could do to them at the moment.

"We need to go," said Sam after a while when he heard that Eleanor's sobs had quietened down. "The police will be here any minute and we can't stay here with the dead bodies."

"Sammy's right, Elle. We should go," said Dean as Eleanor slowly sat up, nodding her head. Dean quickly took a hold of Eleanor's face, his hands holding her face steadily and forcing her to look up at him. "I promise on my life that I'll get her back to us."

Eleanor held back a sob as she nodded her head.

"Let's go," she said in a whisper before Dean helped her get to the car.

Sam held the door open for Eleanor while Dean helped her to sit down, not letting go of her arm until she was securely in the car. As Sam closed the door, Dean was about to walk past Sam but he stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Dean, you know it's not our fault that the demons found Elle and Lily, right?" said Sam, causing his brother to look at him. "They had already found them. Elle said so herself."

"Yes. They had. But it's our fault that Crowley was after them to begin with," said Dean, shrugging out of his grasp before walking around the car and sit down in the driver's seat.

With a sigh, Sam entered the car as well, knowing that what Dean was saying was the truth. The fact that the demons found them should not weigh their hearts down, though the fact that it was their doing that Crowley was looking for a way to hurt them should. As he glanced back at Eleanor, he found her staring out through the window with her head resting against it. They way her eyes were glazed over with complete panic and fear made Sam's heart sink and something inside of him snap. He would get Crowley if it so meant that they would have to blow up an entire town.

* * *

**I'm thinking this story takes place in season 6... So, it might explain some odd things with Castiel. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Eleanor**

"We need Cas," said Dean, breaking the heavy silence that had been pushing down on the three in the car for over an hour.

Eleanor looked over at Dean from her seat in the back, her head still rested against the cold window. Her head was still spinning and it hurt by now as well. The coolness from the window made it go away only slightly.

"He can find a way to Crowley. Use some of angel mojo to find his location so that we can storm that bastard's hideout and get Lily back," said Dean, his hands holding a tight grip on the steering wheel.

Sam glanced over at his brother while Eleanor looked out of the window again, closing her eyes and beginning a desperate prayer to Castiel, hoping he would hear it and that he would come and help them.

"What we should do first, is get Elle to a safe place where she won't get hurt and where she can rest," said Sam, earning a look from Dean.

He looked back at her and saw that her eyes were closed and figured that she was sleeping before he glanced at his brother and then back at the road again.

"You realise she's never going to agree with that, right?" said Dean, shaking his head. "As much as I want her to stay behind and be safe, we can't force her to do so."

"Yeah… you're right," said Sam, sighing.

"I know where he is," said a deep voice from behind the two brothers and from next to Eleanor.

Dean jumped and accidentally made the car go out of control for a few seconds before he regained control again, glaring back at the angel through the rear-view mirror. Sam turned his head to look back at Castiel while Eleanor simply opened her eyes again, her heartbeat slowing down slightly when she realised Castiel was going to help them now and that their chance of winning now was higher.

"Okay," said Dean with an annoyed tone to his voice. "Where?"

"In an old abandoned warehouse a few miles north of here," said Castiel, glancing at Eleanor before looking back at Dean and Sam again.

"Great. You'll zap us in there and out again," said Dean, slowing down the speed of the car and preparing to pull off the road and stop in order for Castiel to teleport them to the location of his daughter.

"I can't do that, Dean. Crowley's put up protective signs and no angel can come close to that building," said Castiel, earning a look from Eleanor as she lifted her head up from the cool window.

"Are you saying you can't even help us?" asked Eleanor, earning an apologetic look from the angel.

"All I can do is tell you where he is," said Castiel, shaking his head.

"Alright. So, we'll go there then and storm that place," said Eleanor, taking out her silver knife.

Castiel looked down at it while Dean and Sam shared a look with each other. "That's not going to do much," said the angel. "Here."

He reached out his hand towards the knife and Eleanor gave it to him with a curious look in her eyes. She watched him twirl the knife around in his hands before placing a single finger on the sharp edge of it. A faint glow appeared in his finger, spreading out into the edge of the knife before enveloping it entirely.

"What are you doing?" asked Eleanor, looking at the faint glow with interested eyes.

"Here," said Castiel as the glow suddenly disappeared and he handed the knife to her again. "It can harm demons now."

Eleanor gasped and grabbed the silver knife quickly. It had been her mother's knife when she was a child and it was the only thing she had left from her. It had helped her many times to kill werewolves and other creatures, but now it could also help her kill demons and for some reason this made her feel proud.

"Thank you," said Eleanor, offering a small smile to the angel.

"I want to help, you know," said Castiel, giving Eleanor a look that felt odd and almost longing. As if he wanted to tell her something which he couldn't.

"We know, Cas. But if you can't because of those signs, then it's fine," said Sam, turning his head towards Castiel again and seeing the same look as Eleanor had seen on Castiel's face.

"Of course," said he, looking down at his lap.

"Cas-" started Eleanor, wanting to ask him what was wrong but didn't have time as he vanished right before her eyes before she could say anything else.

"What was up with him?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," replied Sam, looking at Dean again. "But he's been like that ever since we got back together."

"Yeah… I've noticed," said Dean, sighing as he pressed his foot further down on the gas pedal.

* * *

**Eleanor**

The warehouse was large and indeed in any way possible abandoned. The surroundings were dirty and looked as if they hadn't been used for ages. The asphalt that the Impala was parked on was broken and cracked almost everywhere and in almost each crack there was a small flower or a little bush of grass. The fence that surrounded the building was rusty and broken on most places. Opening it had been no problem for the three hunters and so, they were quickly making their way towards the entrance of the building.

Castiel had been right when he said that the building was protected against angels. In fact, the amount of symbols that Eleanor saw on the walls were most likely enough to keep anything but demons out. More than half of them were unknown to her.

As Sam tried his best to open the door, Eleanor and Dean stood keeping watch a few meters away from him. So far, no demons had been sighted nor had any other activity. It seemed calm and almost normal around the building, however, the smell of sulphur and the mere fact of knowing that their child was in there was making Dean and Eleanor tense and on their guard. In their hands, they both held the demon knives that they both used; Dean holding the one he had found many years ago while Eleanor held the one that Castiel had created for her. Her fingers were tingling and almost shaking as her body was filled with hatred towards demons, more than she already had that is. She had to stick that knife into at least one demon that evening, mostly because she wanted to know if the knife actually worked.

When the first rays of sunlight slowly pushed their way through the clouds above their heads, Sam managed to open the door and stepped back, letting Dean and Eleanor enter first. In his hand, he held an angel blade and as he followed his fellow hunters inside, he felt more relieved to see the first demons come running at them. At least they were near demons and most likely as well his niece.

Eleanor and Dean fought together while Sam fought a little way behind them. Their backs were faced each other as they punched and dodged their way through the first wave of demons. Eleanor was more than relived to find that her knife did indeed work just as affectively as Dean's and Sam's. She eyed it after having stabbed the last demon and smiled, exchanging a look with Dean.

"Come on," she said, hesitantly grabbing his hand as she wasn't sure how he was going to react to that gesture. When he simply squeezed her hand back, she gained her courage again and started walking further down inside the building, Sam walking behind them.

* * *

**Lily**

With shaking hands and tears falling down her cheeks, she followed the mean man inside an old building. He had been the one to pick her up from the other men that had hurt her father and mother. Although he had smiled at her, the smile had not made her feel any better about her position. Instead, it had made her feel even worse as it was an almost evil smile.

The building they were currently in was filled with people dressed in black. None of them had noticed her walk behind the other man. In fact, none of them had dared to look at the other man which was the main reason for them not seeing her either. As the larger man in front of her stopped walking and turned towards her again, she cowered and looked away as well.

"So, this is the child of Dean Winchester, ay?" said the man, his odd accent causing Lily to look up at him with a careful glance.

He looked older than her father and he didn't look as kind either. His eyes were filled with anger and something dark which Lily couldn't find a word for. His dark clothes covered a slightly unfit body just as his smile covered a mean attitude.

"Not as terrifying as I thought you would be? But then again, you're only… what, three years?" said the man again, crouching down in front of Lily and making her look down at the floor again. "Well, Lily. Not very talkative, are we?"

Lily didn't reply again. She kept her glance at the stone floor which was covered in a strange dirt that caused everybody's footprints to be seen. In this particular room, none but she and the other man had been yet.

"Well, I'm Crowley. Ever heard of me?" asked the man. Once again Lily didn't reply. In return, she earned a sigh. "Really? Nothing?"

He stood up again, seeming exasperated about her not wanting to say anything to him. However, she didn't care. She just wanted to go back to her mother and feel her arms around her again. She was cold and terrified as she didn't understand anything. Her small jacket was still in the car that Crowley had used to bring her here and she wished she hadn't forgotten about it. A small tear fell down her cheek again.

"Sir!" called a voice from behind at the same moment as the sound of a door opening was heard behind Lily. She jumped at the sudden voice and sound before turning around, still shaking. "The Winchesters are here."

She didn't understand what the man had meant with that, but the man was scared and for some reason, that scared her too. Would they hurt her if they got too scared?

"Then grab them! Don't just stand there! Do something about it!" said Crowley. "You know the plan!"

"But… Yes, sir," said the man before closing the door again.

Crowley sighed before glancing back down at Lily again. Her back was facing him and he could easily see her shaking out of fear.

"Your parents are here to take you home," he said, making her turn to him again. "Pity that they probably won't make it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Eleanor**

They had overwhelmed the three hunters. The amount of demons that were hidden around the warehouse had been too much for them to take on and before they knew it, they were captured and led to a different part of the warehouse. Their hands were tied with pieces of rope and the demons had made quite an effort to search the three hunters and rid them of all the weapons they were carrying. They even managed to grab the few hidden knives they had tucked away in various places which had made the three hunters both angry and slightly worried as they now were indeed completely defenceless.

As the demons led them into a larger room that once most likely had been used for storage as there still were some abandoned shelves and boxes placed in it, Eleanor whimpered as she saw Lily standing next to Crowley. Her cheeks were wet from the tears and her eyes were slightly red. She looked frightened and it caused Eleanor's chest to tighten with pain. All she wanted was to hold her in her arms again, to sooth her tears away and to keep her away from these damned demons.

Dean grunted as he made a move towards Lily, his eyes looking as pained as Eleanor's before they changed into angered eyes when the demons pushed him down onto his knees while Crowley walked over to him, an amused smile playing on his lips. Sam and Eleanor were pushed down on their knees as well.

"Look who we've got here, Lily-girl," said Crowley as he punched Dean hard in the stomach once, causing him to grunt and double over in pain while the two demons behind him held him in place on his knees. Crowley placed two fingers underneath Dean's chin and lifted his face up to look at him. "Fathers are the strength of the family. They're always there for you to support you and give you shelter." With those words said, Crowley looked back at Lily, letting go of Dean in the process. "Come here, baby girl."

Lily looked at his outstretched hand but didn't move which both frightened Eleanor and made her proud of her. At least she understood that Crowley was the bad guy here but would her refusal make the demons angry or not?

"You leave her alone!" cried Eleanor before one of the demons shushed her by hitting her hard in the head, causing her gaze to fall down at the floor in front of her as it turned unfocused for a few seconds from the harsh hit to her head.

"Mummy!" called Lily as she started running towards Eleanor. However, Crowley caught her and dragged her by the arm towards Dean again.

"Let her go," growled Dean as he looked from Lily's frightened eyes to Crowley. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, she has," said Crowley, crouching down and placing Lily in front of him, holding her in place with his large hands. "You see, she's my insurance that you three don't do something stupid."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam, his brow furrowing.

"I need something," sighed Crowley. "Something that I can't get on my own."

"You're sick! We're not helping you!" said Eleanor before the very same demon as before hit her once again. However, this time it was with the handle of a knife and it was against her forehead. The demon crouched down in front of Eleanor and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look over at Crowley.

"Hush, and listen," said the demon, a cruel smile on his lips.

"You see," said Crowley, his eyes going from Eleanor to Dean again. "With her in my custody, you won't try to trick me. 'Cause if you do…" He touched one of the many tears that were falling down the little girls face.

"Leave her alone," said Dean. "We'll do anything you ask of us as long as you leave her alone."

"Oh, really?" said Crowley, chuckling as he stood up again, letting go of Lily who immediately threw herself against Dean's body, her small hands holding a tight grip on his jacket. "Because I think that once I let her go with you, you're all going to plan a way to kill me. And I don't want that."

Dean looked down at Lily's scared form before exchanging a look with Sam and Eleanor. His eyes lingered on Eleanor's face and she simply gave him a hopeless look.

"What is it you want?" asked Dean, finally looking up at Crowley again.

"A weapon. Of sorts," said Crowley. "Something I need badly. _The Ark of the Covenant_."

The room went silent after he had said those words and the three hunters simply stared at him. Eleanor thought for a moment of a reason as to why he'd need that thing. After all, wouldn't it be more logical if what he needed was something that actually existed?

"You're kidding, right?" asked Sam, breaking the silence and making Crowley look at him. "That doesn't exist, does it?"

"I have witnesses who say it does," said Crowley, shrugging. "I even know the location."

"That can't be true," said Eleanor, gritting her teeth as the demon holding her hair tightened its grip when she spoke.

"I suppose we'll just have to find out," said Crowley.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would you need it?" asked Sam. "And how are we supposed to bring it back here?"

"You don't have to do that at all. All I want is for you to make it possible for us demons to actually get to it. It's been hidden from us and anything biblical for quite some time now. You see these signs?" asked Crowley, pointing at the massive amount of signs which he had painted all over the walls in the warehouse. "These are only to protect us from angels. All angels. In fact, they can't even sense us in here."

Eleanor frowned at that. If what Crowley was saying was the truth, then how did Castiel know that Crowley would be in there?

"These signs can also be used on us and from what I've heard, someone figured it out and used it on whatever is holding the Arc," said Crowley. "All I want from you is to scrap those signs away and let us demons in. Not the angels!"

Eleanor looked over at the Winchester brothers, seeing that their faces also were confused and alarmed. After all, what was Crowley planning on doing with the Arc? Was he going to use it against humanity or against heaven? He already was the king of hell, so why would he need to have the Arc on his side?

"Where is it?" asked Dean quietly.

"Egypt," replied Crowley simply.

"I'm not leaving Lily all alone for that long. The trip alone is going to take us forever," said Eleanor, earning a glare from the demon next to her.

Crowley suddenly glanced at the demons holding the three hunters and waved his hand slightly in the air, gesturing for the demons to let go of them. As the ropes were loosened and the three hunters were allowed to stand up again, Eleanor ran over to Dean and Lily. He had lifted her up and was holding her close to him as Lily buried her face into his shoulder, her hands still holding a tight grip on Dean's jacket. Eleanor placed a hand on Lily's back while pressing herself close to Dean and Lily, breathing in the familiar scent of her child. Lily mumbled something as she felt the familiar presence of her mother and Eleanor placed a kiss on her head, her eyes filling up with tears at the happiness of being able to do so again.

"You won't be flying. We'll teleport you there and monitor your every move. So, don't try anything," said Crowley, causing Eleanor to look over at him again, her hand still on Lily's back.

"I'm not leaving Lily here. _We're_ not leaving Lily here," said Dean, his grip on Lily tightening.

"Fine," sighed Crowley before taking out a pistol from his jacket and pointing it towards Dean, Lily and Eleanor. Their eyes widened as Sam tried to get to them but was hindered by the other demons grabbing him from behind. "Then stay here and wait for your dearest Sammy to return. All I need is one of you anyway."

Sam gave Eleanor and Dean a panicked look before looking at Crowley with wide eyes.

"Shall we then?" asked Crowley, walking over to Sam and giving the gun to the same demon that had held Eleanor in a tight grip earlier. He smirked and pointed the gun at Eleanor while Crowley and two other demons placed their hands on Sam. "See you in a bit."

And with that, Sam and the three demons disappeared, leaving two demons behind that stared blankly at Eleanor, Dean and Lily, one of them holding a gun pointed towards them.

* * *

**There are some things happening in my life right now and I might not be able to write as I usually do. Meaning my upcoming chapters plus this one are mostly going to be crappy. :/ My creativity is gone but luckily I have the entire plot written down already just without the details! Meaning that I don't need a break. **

**Please, let me know what you think of the story so far! I would love to read some comments with maybe ideas of your own about this story. Maybe you want to read about something special? More Lily/Dean scenes or something like that. Let me know if that's the case! :) (I need more ideas :P ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Eleanor**

Lily was in her arms again. The feeling of holding her daughter close to her would have felt more comforting if they hadn't been in an abandoned warehouse filled with demons and with no way of escape. The three of them were seated in a corner of the same room that Crowley had left them in, the rest of the demons seated at the other end of the room, talking and laughing. None of them paid any close attention to Dean, Eleanor and Lily yet there was no way for them to escape. The door, which was the only door out from there, was located right next to the demons and if they tried to move towards it, they'd be noticed.

Dean's arm was draped over Eleanor's shoulders as he glared at the demons while his finger tapped a rhythm on his leg. He was most certainly worried for his brother whom Crowley had kidnapped to some far-away country. Knowing Sam, he would refuse doing what Crowley told him to do which would either make him get threatened or beat up.

Multiple questions ran through Eleanor's head as she sighed a deep sigh, though she knew she couldn't ask all of them. Some questions she knew Dean couldn't answer either and bringing them up would only agitate Dean more than this whole ordeal already was doing.

"The Ark of the Covenant," said Eleanor, making Dean look at her. "Can it really be used as a weapon?"

"I don't know. I mean it could in Indiana Jones," said Dean, shrugging and causing Eleanor to roll her eyes.

"I just don't understand his plan," said Eleanor, frowning as the smell of sulphur that came from the demons made her nose prickle. "Even if he does get the Ark, who is he going to use it on? The angels? I reckon they're not really afraid of it."

"Beats me. All I know is that these bastards have threatened my family more than enough times," said Dean, his finger stopping the continuous tapping for a moment as his gaze landed on Lily whose head was resting against Eleanor's shoulder, her eyes revealing the tiredness and fear she was feeling inside of her. "I've had enough of demons for a lifetime. I swear, if there ever comes a way of closing that damn gate to hell, I'd do anything."

Another loud laugh erupted from the demons at the opposite side of the room, almost as if they'd heard Dean's words and knew that it was impossible to do so. At least, it seemed impossible. After all, wouldn't the angels have done so a long time ago in that case?

Suddenly, the smell of sulphur started to radiate around them again and had it not been for their expertise in hunting, they would have started gagging. Instead, they watched the demons on the other side of the room go quiet and stand up all of a sudden. Their behaviour was explained when Crowley along with two other demons appeared in the centre of the room, Sam crouching in between them with blood dripping down his nose and left hand. A large, wooden crate was placed in front of Sam and had it not been for the odd golden lock on the crate, Eleanor would've thought that it was a simple chest that someone had dug up.

Both Dean and Eleanor stood up as they saw Sam's state, Lily clinging to Eleanor and not looking at anything else but her mother and father. Sam looked at them with an unreadable look. The way his jaw clenched told Eleanor that he was slightly angry either at himself or at the demons. Though why, she didn't quite know.

"Your brother's a feisty one, Dean," said Crowley as he gestured towards the chest in front of Sam, the two demons that had come with him immediately though carefully, lifting it up from the floor. "Tried to deceive us by taking away only the angel seals."

Crowley's gaze diverted down to Sam whom simply looked up at Crowley with a dark look in his eyes. His eyes narrowed and Eleanor couldn't help but wonder how Crowley had managed to stop him.

"However, not all angel seals look differently from demons seals," said Crowley, petting Sam's head who simply moved his head away from Crowley's hand, seeming to be in some kind of spell which made it hard for him to move.

A smile appeared on Crowley's face before he looked over at Eleanor, Lily and Dean again, raising his hand and waving at them.

"Ciao," he said before disappearing, the other demons doing the same and bringing the Ark with them.

Sam gasped, the spell on him disappearing with the demons and he immediately fell over, his hands managing to catch his body before he hit his head against the floor. Dean rushed over to his brother, helping him up while Eleanor, still holding Lily, hurried over to him as well.

"What happened?" asked Eleanor as Dean put Sam's arm around his own shoulders, supporting his brother's weight on himself. He seemed exhausted and a strange smell came off of him. Eleanor furrowed her brow when she saw the blood trickling down from his nose.

When Sam didn't reply, Dean shared a look with Eleanor before turning his brother around. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

The humming that the engines of the Impala made caused Eleanor to relax. The warehouse which Crowley had taken Lily was far behind them and they were once again on their way towards Bobby's house. Lily was asleep next to her, the little child's head resting against the car door.

Even though Eleanor now could relax again, there was a tense atmosphere in the car. Sam had still not said a word about what happened in Egypt as he had been slightly too busy with trying to bandage his left hand at the same time as he had to try stop the blood coming from his nose. At the end, Eleanor had been forced to grab a hold of Sam's hand and bandaged it for him while he held a handkerchief against his nostril, hindering the blood from dripping down onto his shirt.

"He's planning on trading it," said Sam, all of a sudden, causing both Dean and Eleanor to look at him. "The Ark, he's going to trade it."

"For what?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," said Sam, shaking his head. "All I know is that I gave it to him."

"Sam, you couldn't help it. There was nothing else you could do. He kidnapped you and he would've killed you if you hadn't done that," said Eleanor, leaning forwards in her seat so that her face was closer to the back of Sam's head.

"Maybe," said Sam. "I tried getting the angels to the Ark at first but I mistook some of the odd signs on the walls and accidentally erased some of the demon seals. Meaning, they could sense what I was doing inside."

"Inside of what, exactly? Tell us the whole story," said Dean, glancing over at his brother and then back at the road again.

"Well, it started with me and the demons arriving in an ocean of sand. It was hot there and it most certainly was somewhere at least near Egypt. The demons led me to this… entrance of sorts near the roots of a mountain and I walked down the stairs and into a. The demons couldn't follow me and so, I started doing what they had told me to do: scrape the demon signs away from the walls so that they could enter as well. As I said, at first I tried to take the angel ones away so that they might come and grab the Ark first. But that plan failed and so, I was forced to continue with their plan. Once they could enter, they beat me up as 'punishment for my actions'.

"After that they dragged me further into the tomb and forced me to open the door that would lead them to the Ark of the Covenant. A blood sacrifice was needed from a man but it had to be given willingly. And… I gave it to them. Hence the cut on my hand."

Eleanor looked at Sam for a while before shaking her head. "Why'd you give the blood?" said Dean.

"Because he could've died," said Eleanor.

"Because they would've killed you. All three of you," said Sam, looking down at his lap.

Eleanor leaned back into her seat, realizing once again who she was travelling with. The Winchesters, the only ones who were willing to do anything for their family's lives but nothing for their own lives. She sighed and shook her head.

"Then you truly did everything you could," said Eleanor. "Now, let's find a way to stop him from trading it."

"How?" asked Sam.

"We'll find a place where demons go to trade stuff," said Dean, his brows furrowing slightly.

"How?"

"Interrogate demons, I don't know! We'll find a way," said Dean, sighing. "Whatever he's trading this for, it can't be good."

After these words, the tense atmosphere disappeared and turned into a worried and sorrowful one. Eleanor looked over at Lily, seeing her still sleeping peacefully. Her mind wondered back at the promise she had made herself all those years ago. The promise that she had managed to keep for so long.

Only to break it in under a day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Eleanor**

Bobby shook his head at the four of them as they arrived at his door the next evening. The sun was already gone and the stars were once again out, them being the only natural light outside along with the moon. Lily was in Dean's arms while Sam and Eleanor carried the multiple bags with them inside.

"First bedroom on your right upstairs," said Bobby to Dean who nodded once before walking up with the sleeping Lily in his arms as Sam and Eleanor placed the bags in the hallway.

"You wanna tell me what happened or what?" asked Bobby as he closed the door, locking it as well. "I mean, you were supposed to be here last night."

"We got attacked by Crowley," said Sam as Eleanor simply stared down at the bags. "He took Lily and kept her hostage."

"Say what now?" asked Bobby, furrowing his eyebrows. "I thought you were protected against demons? How'd they find you?"

"They had already found me and Lily before Dean and Sam came along," said Eleanor, finally looking over at Bobby, locking eyes with him. "This had been their plan all along. To catch Lily and draw us to them."

"What did he want from you?" asked Bobby, looking between Sam and Eleanor.

"The Ark of the Covenant," said Sam.

Bobby blinked a couple of times before replying with, "Come again?"

"The Ark of the Covenant, Bobby. He wanted someone to get it for him," said Sam, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you did…" said Bobby, once again looking between Eleanor and Sam.

"What else could I do?" asked Sam. "He had Dean, Eleanor and _Lily_ in his grasps. He could've hurt them badly."

"And he didn't once he got the Ark?" asked Bobby, raising an eyebrow.

Sam and Eleanor looked at each other as Bobby's words resonated in their heads. He had a point there. Crowley was a demon and wanted Sam and Dean dead. So why didn't he do what he wanted once he had the Ark? Why hadn't he simply killed them all when he didn't need them anymore?

"Odd," said Bobby, shaking his head before Dean came back downstairs.

"Lily's in bed," said Dean, rubbing a hand through his face as he stopped a few steps from the end of the stairs. "What now?"

"You all go to bed," said Bobby. "Get some rest. You look like you've been awake for weeks. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Thanks, Bobby. For letting us stay here," said Eleanor right before Bobby was about to walk away from them. "You can't even imagine how much I appreciate that."

"I just do what I can to keep you and that little girl save. After all, we hunters need to keep each other's backs, ay?" said Bobby before turning around and walking into the kitchen, disappearing from the Winchester brother's and Eleanor's sight.

"I think Bobby's prepared the other spare room for you," said Dean, gesturing towards the stairs as he walked over to Eleanor.

Eleanor nodded before starting to walk towards the wooden stairs. Simply walking was tiring to her and she couldn't wait until she could lay down in a bed and simply sleep for a couple of hours. The last couple of days had been tiring and she had barely been able to sleep too. A little bit of sleep would do her good.

"I'll take the couch Dean," said Sam. "Good night, Elle."

"Night, Sam," replied Eleanor as she shuffled her way up the stairs, Dean following her.

Her room wasn't anything special. Simply a queen-sized bed with flowery sheets on and an empty closet which Eleanor was going to fill the next day. There were some paintings on the walls but nothing special that caught Eleanor's eyes. In fact, she was far too tired to even care about the paintings. Instead, she walked straight over to the bed and sat down, taking off her shoes and socks and wiggling her toes as her eyelids became heavier.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Dean as he stood in the doorway, watching her.

Eleanor nodded, gesturing for Dean to come inside which he did, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, looking down at the floor.

"I wanted to talk about us… or at least ask," said Dean, adding the last part hastily after he had said the first part.

"What about us?" asked Eleanor, furrowing her brow. She had thought everything was good between them again. Maybe she hadn't left while she was on the best of terms with the Winchester brothers but she had still felt as though everything was okay now.

"I simply wanted to know if what we have is back to normal again… you know, like it was back when dad was still alive or before any of this angel crap came into our lives," asked Dean.

"You want to know if we're still in a relationship? A romantic one?" asked Eleanor, raising her eyebrows as Dean nodded his head.

Hadn't the kiss back at her old house answered that question for him?

"Dean…" sighed Eleanor, earning a glance from Dean. "We have a child together."

"Doesn't mean you still… you know…" said Dean, still not looking at Eleanor.

"Love you?" asked Eleanor, earning a nod from Dean. Again, she sighed. "Dean, love is a dangerous thing for hunters. We never know if one of the hunts we go to is the last one and we never know what is out there that wants to hurt is in any way possible. When something wants to hurt us, they hurt us through the people we love before it finishes us off completely. Therefore, love is dangerous not only for the hunter, but for the person that the hunter loves. So, do I love you?"

Dean slowly glanced over at Eleanor, their eyes meeting as Eleanor's hand shifted to rest on his arm.

"Yeah. I do. It's foolish, I know that and we both probably don't know what real love is. I've never experienced it from my parents and neither have you, but that's not hindering my heart from loving you," said Eleanor, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

"We're messed up, aren't we?" asked Dean, earning a scoff from Eleanor.

"You don't say," she replied before placing a kiss on Dean's cheek. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

**Eleanor**

She awoke again early the next morning, the sound of birds chirping filling her ears. She felt content and almost safe for just a few minutes before reality came back to her. The reality of her broken promise and the danger her daughter was in because of her job.

Around her waist, she felt an arm holding a tight grip on her and she smiled, placing her own hand over Dean's and slowly brushing her finger his knuckles. She felt him stir behind her at her action before he sighed deeply, the air from his sigh touching her neck slightly.

"Morning," he whispered to her as he snuggled his face closer to her dark coloured hair.

She realized they were sharing a single pillow and it made her smile and think of the times that she had been forced to share a motel room with the Winchester brother's without her giving them a heads up on her arrival first, which meant that she would have to share a bed with Dean. Those beds were only meant for one person and therefore, they had been forced to share a single pillow and a single sheet, something that the both of them hadn't minded at all.

His hand travelled up her waist slightly as his lips found their place on her neck, earning a soft giggle for Eleanor.

"Dean…" said Eleanor, turning around so that she was facing him. He had a smirk on his lips and a playful look in his eyes. "Lily's going to be up soon and she's going to be confused as to where she is."

"Hmm… it's still early though," said Dean, frowning slightly when Eleanor moved her face away from his as he wanted to plant his lips on hers.

"Tonight," said Eleanor, placing a soft kiss on Dean's nose before sitting up in bed.

"Killjoy," mumbled Dean placing the sheets over his head while Eleanor continued to get dressed, rolling her eyes at his behaviour.

She put on a clean, pink coloured, jumped and light jeans, pulling her hair up in a bun as she realized she hadn't had time to shower yet, before exiting the bedroom and walking the few meters over to Lily's bedroom. When she opened the bedroom, she was met by darkness as the blinds in the room were still down, shielding the room from the light of the rising sun outside.

Slowly and quietly, she walked over to the small bed and sat down on it, seeing her Lily still asleep with covers over her head, just like Dean had when she had exited their bedroom. It made her smile, the resemblance that she could see between Dean and Lily.

Her hand brushed a few strays of hair away from her face that poke out from the tent made of cotton, the gesture making Lily's eyes open. For a moment, they were filled with confusion and panic before her gaze landed on Eleanor and she calmed down.

"Hey sleepy head," said Eleanor, smiling softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Lily nodded slowly as she stretched her arms over her head, making the covers fall away from her head and revealing the messy, dark hair on her head. Dean hadn't changed her clothes last night and therefore, there was still a slight smell of sulphur radiating from Lily. Though, Eleanor was sure that she smelled like that as well since she herself hadn't had a shower yet either.

"You want some breakfast?" asked Eleanor, stroking Lily's cheek slightly as the child nodded her head. "What do you want?"

"Pancakes with glitter," said Lily sleepily which made Eleanor chuckle.

"You can have pancakes but I'm afraid the fairies aren't going to help me make them," she said before she lifted Lily up and placed her on the side of the bed, changing her clothes into some that didn't smell like sulphur.

Lily hopped down the bed and walked towards the door, struggling to reach up to the doorknob but succeeding after some help from Eleanor. When Lily exited her room, she looked lost for a while before Eleanor started to lead the way towards the staircase, Lily followed her quickly.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLS READ! **

**I've lost all inspiration I once had for this story and although I'm trying to get it back by forcing myself to write... it's not helping. I basically wrote all ten chapters on the day that I got the idea for this story and now... Whatever I write doesn't fit in and I need my inspiration back before I can update again. I don't know what'll happen now. I'm going to try and rewatch season 6 of SPN (the story is set in season 6) to see if I can get some inspiration but we'll see. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Dean**

He had taken a quick shower, just to get the smell of sulphur away, before putting on some fresh clothes, leaving the ones he had worn yesterday on the floor in the corner next to the bed. With heavy footsteps and a heavy heart, he walked out into the hallway, his eyebrows shooting up as he smelled the smell of pancakes coming from downstairs.

Slowly, he walked down the stairs, his ears suddenly hearing something which he hadn't heard for quite some time.

Laughter. The laughter of a child mixed with his brother's. It came from the kitchen and so, he walked towards it. Somehow, it reminded him of the time he had spent with Ben and Lisa which only made him smile even more. Yes, Lisa didn't have the same space in his heart as Eleanor, but it had still been one of the happiest years of his life. When Sam came back from the dead, without a soul and without having told him that he had been alive all this time, something inside of him had felt saddened. He had finally accepted that Sam was dead and he had almost moved on with his life, although it was hard as every sound that was unusual had made him flinch during the night. The one thing he had never really had, he finally had. A family. But, a hunter will always be a hunter and it is not something you can run from.

He entered the kitchen, his slightly heavy heart lightening up when he saw Lily, Sam and Bobby sitting around the kitchen table with pancakes on their plates. There was a huge pile of pancakes placed on a single plate in the middle of the table and Eleanor herself, who Dean assumed had made the pancakes, was preparing a cup of coffee for herself. When she turned her head towards him, her dark eyes met his and she smiled a smile that made his heart flutter. He nodded back, ruffling Lily's thin yet hair as he passed her, which made the little girl giggle slightly, before walking over to Eleanor, kissing her cheek. He noticed Bobby watching them but decided to ignore his stare.

Instead, he grabbed a glass and poured some juice in it before sitting down next to Lily on the edge of the kitchen table, Sam sitting next to him with Bobby next to him. Eleanor soon joined them and something about the entire scene made Dean smile. He watched Eleanor as she cut up Lily's pancake for her, talking to Sam and Bobby about ordinary things such as the weather and news that she had heard of from the few times that she actually read the papers. It all seemed so normal and so family-like. But it all had to end soon.

"Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday or not?" asked Bobby, the entire room going silent after his question. He eyed them all curiously before letting his gaze fall on Dean lastly, a meaning look in his eyes that told Dean that although it hurt, they had to talk to him about it in order for him to be able to help.

"Hey, Lily-girl," said Dean, earning the attention of the little girl, a little bit of jam still on her cheek which Eleanor quickly wiped away with her thumb. "Why don't you go play in the living room?"

Lily nodded quietly before jumping down from her chair, making her way out of the kitchen to leave the adults talking alone. Although she probably didn't understand a lot of what they were talking about, Dean felt more comfortable talking about hunting when she was not in the room.

"The Ark of the covenant?" asked Bobby, his gaze falling on the empty plate in the middle of the table that used to be filled with pancakes.

"Yes," replied Sam. "I've heard of it before but I can't really imagine what the demons want with it."

"Me neither," said Eleanor, shaking her head as he hands grabbed her cup of coffee, holding it in her hands, letting the warmth warm her hands. "It's not a weapon, right?"

"It was in Indiana Jones," stated Dean, knowing it was a useless comment but still feeling the need to say it.

"Well, I have heard of the Ark of the Covenant," said Bobby. "And from what I understand, that ain't something you can just play around with. There's a reason that thing was hidden from both angels and demons. The bible speaks of how Moses placed the tablets with the Ten Commandments written on them in the Ark of the Covenant but also of there being even more holy artefacts in there. It was also the symbol of God's presence to the Israelites back in the day so… whoever holds the power of the Ark of the Covenant can most likely communicate with God… or worse, become God."

"Sorry what?" asked Dean, cocking his head to the side as he furrowed his brow at Bobby. "God's dead, right?"

"Well, he ain't present anymore," said Bobby.

"Are you actually saying that that box can give someone the powers of _God_?" asked Eleanor, furrowing her brow as well.

"Yes," said Bobby. "In a way."

"So why do the demons want it?" asked Dean, slightly shocked that the crate they had seen only yesterday held that much power.

"They said they were going to trade it," said Sam, all three hunters looking over at Bobby.

"Don't ask me. I'm only giving the facts here," said Bobby, shrugging.

"It still doesn't make any sense. If Crowley possesses that much power… why give it away to someone else?" asked Eleanor. "Why not use it himself?"

"Maybe he's trading it for some form of position?" suggested Sam.

"He's already the king of hell. What more would he want?" asked Dean, earning a surprised look from Eleanor, Dean realizing that she hadn't been told that fact yet.

"Well, whatever the reason, it ain't going to be anything good," said Bobby before he stood up. "I'll be in my office, doing some research on this golden box of yours."

Dean sighed as Bobby left the kitchen, leaving Sam, Dean and Eleanor sitting around the table, a pressing silence hanging over the three of them.

"So you think Crowley wants even more power than he already has?" asked Dean, looking at Sam when he asked this.

"We know Crowley's after the souls in Purgatory in order to gain more power. At least, that's what he wanted before Cas supposedly killed him," said Sam, a flare of anger filling Dean at the thought.

It still angered him that Castiel probably had lied to them about killing Crowley and it also confused him as to why he would lie about that in the first place. Castiel was on their side, was he not? So, why lie? Or did he simply not know? Those were all questions that were still unanswered from Castiel's side, his response always being: "I will tell you more. But not now."

"I feel like I've missed a lot," said Eleanor, looking down at her cup with a sheepish smile on her lips that tried to cover the confliction she felt inside and that her eyes were clearly showing the Winchester brother's.

Sam scoffed before looking at Dean again, the both of them not wanting to talk about their adventures just yet. He seemed to feel fine, considering the fact that the wall inside of his mind was crumbling apart, though that could all be an act to not alarm Eleanor or Lily.

"So he wants to trade the Ark for something that can help him find Purgatory?" asked Dean, earning a shrug from Sam.

"I have no idea," said Sam.

Dean sighed, running a hand through his face in an annoyed way.

"I thought Purgatory was just a freaky religious thing that made you be against sinning?" asked Eleanor, looking between Sam and Dean before continuing. "Plus, when did your hunting take you this far into this kind of shit."

"Apparently it's our destiny to get ourselves in the deep shit," mumbled Sam, earning a confused look from Eleanor.

"Oh, yeah… You weren't there," said Dean, suddenly realizing just how much Eleanor had missed of their lives.

Actually, she had left them just when things started to get very heated. Of course, she had stayed until they had found out what had happened to their father, but she never stayed to get caught up in the same mud that they were in. The demon blood, the Apocalypse, Lucifer; everything. And something inside of him was relieved that she had missed all of that. She could have gotten hurt and so could Lily.

"No. I wasn't," said Eleanor, looking at Dean. "So tell me."

"Look, Elle, it's a long story and honestly… it's a painful one as well," said Sam, Eleanor's curious look softening into an understanding one. "You'll find out. Over time."

"Yeah…" said Eleanor. "If I stay…"

"Sorry?" asked Dean, tensing up.

"I mean… You guys are trouble. I mean, hunters are trouble, yes. But look at what you've dragged yourselves into. You're not just hunters anymore, Dean. You're… I don't know. But I do know that if I put my face out there and my name… They'll recognize me and start coming after me as well. They'll come after me and Lily," said Eleanor, her face calm and her voice sounding determined, though both Dean and Sam could clearly see the sadness in her eyes.

"You're safe here, Elle," said Sam, leaning closer to her as he sat on the opposite side of the table. "You're safer amongst us then far away from us."

Dean nodded his head before grasping her hand, cautiously as he was unsure of how she was going to react to it. Back in the days when they were out hunting, when Sam was away to college and it was just him, Eleanor and sometimes John, Dean would've known exactly how she was going to react to everything he did. They knew each other, they loved each other. But now that Lily was born and they both had missed a huge chunk of each other's lives, Dean was unsure of how she was going to react and it bothered him. He wanted to have the same relationship as before again, he wanted to be able to just be with her and feel relaxed. But now that Crowley had showed himself to her, obviously knowing about her as well from some source which Dean did not know off since he himself had never spoken of her since the day she left, she was different. She was on edge the entire time and she was worried all the time.

However, she reacted the same as she'd always do. She intertwined her fingers with his before placing her other hand on top of his, almost as if asking for support from him.

"I promise you that I'll end this son of a bitch so that we can just go back to our normal lives. Just hunts, no drama," said Dean as Eleanor looked at him.

"Not too many hunts," said Eleanor. "It's dangerous."

"As few as possible," scoffed Sam, smiling at her as she rolled her eyes.

"That's an empty promise, isn't it?" asked Eleanor before she shook her head. "You Winchester boys are all the same, you know that? Stupid and far too caring for your own good."

* * *

**Alright, I've made up my mind. I'm going to continue this. I don't care if my real motivation to continue this is gone because it's bugging me that I've started something without ending it and to be fair, I kinda like it. So, for now, I'll try my best to figure out the rest of the plot and so on so that'll be interesting enough for you to read and so that you guys can continue enjoying a nice SPN fanfic. The next few chapters are going to be sweet and more of filler chapters but that's mostly because I love writing cute things and I still need to work out the rest of the plot :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Eleanor**

She sat in a chair, a thick book in her hands that was about religion. Her finger moved over the papers as she quickly read it, trying to find anything that had with the Arc of Covenant to do. This was what the Winchester brothers, Bobby and Eleanor had been doing that entire after noon. The room smelled of coffee mixed with whiskey, which was what Dean was drinking, and it was dead silent. Everyone had a book in their hands, except for Sam who had his laptop on his lap, reading through articles on the internet, trying to find something about demons trading things, more info on purgatory and more info on the Ark of the Covenant. The Winchester's had filled Eleanor in on what they knew of Purgatory, about alpha monsters and everything they had learned since they had split up and although it was a lot, Eleanor had taken in quite a lot of it, mostly the things that concerned the apocalypse phenomenal. She had been shocked to hear about Sam's soul yet even more shocked about there being a blockade in his mind that kept him from remembering the memories that he had of his time in Hell, but also of the time he had without his soul. Some of it was leaking through though, this being something that Dean had told her in private, and it was concerning Dean and Bobby.

The sound of small footsteps entering the room made them all look over at the doorway. There stood Lily, looking at them all with wide eyes as she held a small toy in both her hands. It seemed to have been broken in two, however, that was supposed to be able to happen. This little fact had Lily missed completely and tears were streaming down her face as she held up the "broken" toy to Eleanor, not saying a word.

"Sweety, the toy isn't broken," said Eleanor, to which Lily pouted even more, more tears forming in her eyes.

"It broke when we went to the shop," said Lily, making no sense to the grown-ups in the room, most likely she had been playing with it when until it "broke".

For a moment, Eleanor simply looked at Lily. She was about to ask Lily to come to her when Dean shut his book, standing up and walking over to Lily before crouching down in front of her.

"Let me see that," said Dean softly, letting Lily place the toy in his outstretched hands. He immediately saw how to fix it and did just so, the small toy-car now being whole again. Lily's face lit up as she saw her toy being fixed, the tears stopping to come as she quickly grabbed the toy from Dean again.

"What do you say, sweety?" said Eleanor.

"Thank you, daddy," said Lily, her eyes on the small toy as she seemed to immediately go back into her own world.

Eleanor smiled as she saw Dean's eyes soften as Lily referred to him as his "daddy". He pushed back some of the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, Lily not even noticing him doing so, before he stood up again.

"Do you want to go outside for a bit?" asked Dean, making Lily look up at him with wide eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Yes," she said, jumping up and down slightly.

"Ask your mum first," said Dean, turning around to look at Eleanor as Lily ran past him to her.

She closed the book she read as Lily placed her hands on Eleanor's knees, placing her chin on her knee as well and looking up at Eleanor with big, brown eyes.

"I wanna go out and play with daddy," said Lily.

"You gotta ask her," said Dean.

"Can I go out and play with daddy?" asked Lily.

"Of course you can," said Eleanor, smiling widely. The moment she had said this, Lily stormed towards Dean, grabbing his hand and starting to pull him towards the doorway. "Don't forget her jacket."

Dean nodded, glancing at Sam and Bobby who watched him with amused eyes, before following Lily out of the room.

"You know… I don't think I've seen Dean this relaxed since we started hunting together again," said Sam.

"Family's always had a soft spot in the kid's heart," said Bobby. "Now that he's a dad… well, I think it has a positive effect on him."

"Absolutely," said Sam, nodding his head as Eleanor simply smiled, blushing slightly for no real reason.

"I'm just glad that Dean let us in that easily," she said.

"This is something he's wanted for a while now," said Sam, earning a surprised look from Eleanor. The last time she'd met with Dean, before having to leave, Dean had never mentioned kids nor had he ever showed any real interest in them either. "He may not say it but… he wants it. I think Ben and Lisa made him realize it."

"Ben and Lisa?" asked Eleanor, earning a look from Sam that reminded Eleanor a lot of when Lily had done something that she wasn't allowed to do.

"Well…"

* * *

**Dean**

He sat out on the porch, watching Lily run around in circles out on the grass. A smile was on his face as the little girl laughed and laughed, seeming to be in her own world, pretending to be something she was not. He couldn't hide the fact that Lily reminded him a lot of Sam as a child and for some reason, this made him feel very comfortable with suddenly having a daughter. Yes, he'd been shocked but at the same time, he'd been strangely alright with it as well. It had barely bothered him that Elle hadn't told him about her, instead, he had been happy that he got to know her now. He had missed three years of her life but he was certain he could regain those years by simply spending time with her.

Lily walked over to him, suddenly returning to the real world as he looked up him. Dean raised his eyebrows at her, silently asking her what she wanted. The girl held out her hand to Dean, holding a few, yellow flowers in her hand. Although Dean didn't know the name of the flowers, he knew that they weren't flowers you'd normally have in your garden. They were flowers that were considered as weeds, but to his daughter, the flowers were pretty and he took them from her with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks," he said before the girl ran off again, continuing to run around in her own world.

He smirked as he looked down at the flowers, for a moment forgetting all the worries that were on his mind. He forgot about Crowley, about Sam's crumbling wall inside his mind and about the Ark of the Covenant. And for a moment, he simply felt like a father who was watching over his daughter as she played in the - not so pretty - garden. Though he was pushed back into reality when footsteps were heard behind him and someone sat down next to him. He glanced at the person, seeing Eleanor sitting there, her elbows leaning on her knees as she looked at Lily. Her face was serious and something seemed to bother her.

"She adores you, you know," said Eleanor, earning a look from Dean before he looked back at Lily. "I was in there, talking to Sam just now. He told me something interesting…"

"What?" asked Dean, glancing back at Eleanor again who still wasn't looking at him.

"He told me about Lisa and Ben," said Eleanor, Dean's heart sinking slightly at her words.

Lisa and Ben were still safe, this he knew. Though after the latest incident, he doubted he was even allowed to come near their house. He had showed up there, as a Vampire, going full _Edward Cullen _on them. After that, they had broken up, Lisa having called him when he had a strange spell over him, causing everyone to tell him the exact truth. And it had been the exact truth that had caused them to end their relationship.

"What'd he say?" asked Dean, his eyes glancing at the flowers in his hands, the laughter of Lily filling his ears as Eleanor took her time to reply to him.

"He told me most of it, I think. Who they were and so on… but also what happened," said Eleanor, glancing at Dean finally.

"You gonna yell at me?" asked Dean, finding that he sounded harsher than he had intended to. He wasn't sure where she wanted to go with this and he was scared that she was going to get defensive about it all, but she remained fairly calm, even though he had used an unnecessary tone towards her. Dean figured it might have something to do with the fact that Lily was there, though he wasn't sure. After all, Eleanor had changed a lot as had he.

"No," she replied, locking eyes with him. "I just wanted to say… that I'm sorry that it had to end like that."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me that you don't feel offended or jealous at the fact that I was with another woman and another kid while you and Lily existed?"

Eleanor chuckled, looking away from him. Although it was a chuckle, it sounded forced and cold and he knew that what he had said was exactly what she felt.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," said Eleanor, shrugging as her eyes followed Lily as she continued running around. "But honestly… I can't exactly be mad at you either. After all, you didn't know about Lily and we had… you know… taken a break or whatever."

"Yeah," said Dean, nodding his head.

He felt confused at the words "taken a break" as he clearly remembered Eleanor simply leaving them, not even saying anything about where she was going or why she was leaving. All she had said was that it would be better if she left and that they had found their dad and everything was alright again. She had been wrong, of course, but that she hadn't known. What had been on her mind, was Lily; their unborn child and now that he thought about it, Dean understood why she had done what she did. Though it still angered him slightly that she couldn't have just told him that she was pregnant. After all, he wanted this as well.

A thought came to his mind. "What about you?"

"Huh?" asked Eleanor, looking back at Dean.

"Did you… find someone else?" asked Dean, meeting her eyes again.

Eleanor shook her head. "No. No one that… This is going to sound so cheesy," she said, looking away from Dean with a scoff and a sigh. "No one that could match you."

For a moment, Dean simply stared at her, barely believing what she had said. After all, Dean was just Dean. He never tried to be romantic and he never tried to be anything special either. Although he had tried during his time with Lisa, he had found that he was rather rubbish at the romantic part of the relationship and therefore, Lisa had done all of that instead. He had never really thought about it, but for some reason, the things that she did, never really melted his heart. Though the words that Eleanor had just said, just those few words, had and a sudden urge to grab her and kiss her lips until they were sore went through him, though he contained himself, knowing that Lily was close by.

Instead, he placed two fingers underneath her chin, making her look at him again as his eyes searched hers, finding her pupils dilating as she looked at him. Slowly, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips to which she replied by putting a little pressure back at his lips. It was a soft kiss, as Lily was there, and it lasted no longer than a few seconds, but it was enough to tell them both that they were each other's now. And that they, no matter what, would try and make this family work as best as they could.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Doesn't have to be a long comment. Just a word or two is enough to keep me motivated to continue! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Eleanor**

With a sigh, Eleanor sat down in the living room. Her entire day had been spent searching for any kind of information on the Ark, though what they had found was nothing that they didn't already know and it was starting to make her quite annoyed. The Ark was what had made Crowley kidnap her child, knowing it would lure the Winchesters to him. If she could take the Ark back from him, she'd have her revenge on him. After all, it was him that Lily was having nightmares about now.

She looked around her at what had become her new living room for what seemed to be the rest of her life. It was dusty and there were still some old decorations placed a little here and there, indicating that a woman had lived in the house once. The room looked like it could use a nice cleaning though it was nothing that she could think about right now.

Soft and quick footsteps were heard running towards the doorway that led into the living room and soon, Lily appeared in the doorway, a huge smile on her lips as she ran up to her mother.

"Hey there, sweety," said Eleanor, smiling as she brushed away some stray hairs that had fallen in front of the little girls face.

"Uncle Sammy found a book!" said Lily as more footsteps were heard out in the hallway and Sam soon appeared in the doorway, holding a book in his hands and a serious expression on his face.

"You need to come," said Sam, the smile on Eleanor's face fading slightly as she lifted Lily into her arms, following Sam into the kitchen where Bobby and Dean were seated, beer bottles on the table along with some other, closed, books.

"What did you find?" asked Eleanor as she sat down next to Dean, Lily in her lap.

"A sentence that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the descriptions of the Ark," explained Bobby as Sam sat down opposite of Eleanor, his finger searching for the sentence on the page.

"Here," said Sam, glancing up at Eleanor to see if she was listening or not before looking back at the page. "… _what was inside the Ark was never truly established and, apart from the stone tables, many other artefacts are believed to be hidden here_… later on the author has written; _together these artefacts could do many things. If the two stone tablets could move a sea apart, then what can't these other artefacts do?_"

"What, you believe those artefacts are some kind of weapon?" asked Eleanor.

"That's exactly what we think," said Bobby. "What other purpose would it have to Crowley then if it was a weapon, aye? Does he want to split a sea into two so he can walk there? Does he want to read the actual Ten Commandments? I highly doubt so."

Eleanor looked over at Sam again who was looking at her as well. "It's been days, nearly a week… He must have opened the thing already," she said.

"Yes," said Dean. "Which raises the question; why hasn't he done anything yet?"

Eleanor leaned back in her chair, Lily staring at Sam who in turn didn't seem to notice it. Things were starting to become difficult now. After all, they had no clue as to where Crowley was nor did they know for sure that this is what the Ark could be used for. In fact, they knew nothing for sure. Everything was just theories and speculations. The book Sam was holding was written by an author who was interested in religion. He wasn't an actual professor nor was he there when those unnamed artefacts were placed in the Ark. It was just a theory that sparked some interesting ideas in the heads of the group of hunters.

"Nothing weird has happened? No strange weather phenomenon?" asked Eleanor, looking over at Bobby who shook his head.

"Nothing at all. No demonic activity," said Bobby. "It's been quiet… too quiet."

"Like they're planning something?" asked Eleanor, earning a shrug from Bobby.

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't like it," said Bobby.

"You think he can open the gates to purgatory with the Ark?" asked Sam solemnly, earning a look from everyone around the table, even Lily who was still staring at him.

"He might. I mean, we don't know what he can do with it," said Dean. "But if he can do that, then it would fit in on why he wanted it in the first place."

Sam nodded, finally realizing that Lily was staring at him. He simply nodded his head at the girl before looking back at Dean again.

"You saw anything down where the Ark was hidden? Any symbol or anything else?" asked Bobby. "A clue to what it could be used for?"

Sam shook his head, Lily jumping down from Eleanor's lap. "No," he said. "It was just an old tomb. There were symbols everywhere but those were just to keep the demons and angels away from the Ark. Nothing even indicated that it could be used for anything."

Lily waddled over to Sam, her hands holding a tight grip on the end of the long jumper she was wearing, as if she was intimidated by the tall man.

"You're a hundred percent sure?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam. "Just a couple of crucifixes and some treasure. But most of the gold had already been stolen."

Lily tucked on Sam's sleeve, making him look down at her. He furrowed his brow slightly as Lily placed her hands on his knee, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes which she had inherited from Dean, most certainly. Eleanor watched with an amused smile on her face as Sam move his arm out of the way, Lily immediately starting to climb up into his lap. After a few failed attempts, it seemed to cross Sam's mind that she actually wanted to sit in his lap so, he placed his hands underneath her armpits before lifting her up with ease, sitting her down in his lap. He glanced at Eleanor and Dean before adjusting her so she was seated comfortable for both him and Lily. However, the moment Sam let go of her, she threw herself against him, leaning up to his ear and whispering something to him.

Sam's eyes widened as he heard her words.

"Of course!" exclaimed Sam, earning a satisfied look from Lily, almost as if she had been keeping whatever she had said inside of her for so long that she felt a huge burden go away from her after she'd told him this. "Cas! He's an angel!"

Eleanor raised his eyebrows, "Yes, _Sherlock_."

"Meaning, he should know something about the Ark, right?" said Sam, patting Lily's head awkwardly. "Good girl."

"Wait, she came up with that?" asked Dean, gesturing to his daughter. "And not us?"

"She said she wanted to see Castiel again. Never mentioned anything about the case," said Sam, shrugging.

"Either way, clever girl," said Eleanor, earning a smile from Lily.

* * *

**Eleanor**

They were all seated in the living room again, Dean and Eleanor sitting in the sofa while Sam leaned on the armrest, his arms crossed over his chest. Bobby was standing in the doorway, leaning against it while Lily sat in front of Dean's feet, playing with some of her toys. The room was silent, apart from the invented language that Lily was talking quietly to herself as she played.

"I called him hours ago," said Dean with a sigh. "He should be here now."

"Maybe he's busy," said Eleanor.

"He's been busy a lot lately," said Sam, the tone he used sounding bitter which earned him a look from Eleanor. "Haven't you noticed it? I understand what's going on up there after the entire apocalypse was prevented but still… he's different from what I remember him."

Eleanor furrowed her brow. She had known the angel for quite some time now, though she hadn't noticed anything strange about him. Apart from the time when he had changed a normal knife into one that could kill demons just as easily as Dean's knife. He had looked different, as if he knew something dark, a dark secret that he was keeping from the rest of the world and it was eating him up from the inside out. And now that she thought about it, Cas never explained how he knew that Crowley was there. After all, wasn't he shielded? Unless he wanted to be found which of course made sense since that was their theory to why he had taken Lily and not them immediately. Though, there was a strange feeling in the pit of Eleanor's stomach that made her think that there was something more to this, something they didn't know about yet.

"Come think about it… how did Castiel find you?" asked Dean, turning to look at Eleanor.

She glanced at him, remembering the first time they had met and the panic he had caused inside of her as she thought that he had been a demon come to hurt them. It had been on Lily's first birthday, two, almost three, years ago.

"He-" started Eleanor but was interrupted by the sound of wings fluttering.

All of them turned to where the sound had come from, finding Castiel standing there. His eyes roamed over all of them, even Lily, before a sheepish and careful smile appeared on his lips.

"Hello," he said, nodding his head slightly. "You needed my help?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Did you know what Crowley wanted us there for?"

"Crowley wanted you there?" asked Castiel quietly, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes," replied Sam, his tone still bitter. "He used Lily to lure us in there in order for one of us to give some blood away and open the door he needed opened. Not to mention the fact that the place was demon proof."

Castiel's gaze fluttered down to the floor before he looked over at Lily, watching her play for a while. Eleanor furrowed her brow as she wondered why he wasn't asking more questions. Shouldn't he be wondering what door Crowley wanted opened? Should've he be asking them what Crowley had found? Or did he already know this?

"He used Sam to get to the _Ark,_" said Dean, earning a shocked expression from Castiel, though it didn't look as shocked as Eleanor had expected it to look.

_Perhaps he did indeed already know this…_

"You have any angel-knowledge about what the hell he wants to use it for?" asked Bobby.

"The only thing in there are the stone tablets," said Castiel, looking over at Bobby. "It says so in the B-"

"You mean there's nothing else in there? Nothing that can be used for anything else?" asked Dean, narrowing his eyes at the angel. "'Cause if there is, and you're not telling us…"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean as well, cocking his head to the side. None of them were glaring at each other, but simply trying to see what the other one was thinking. Eleanor figured Castiel was slightly better at this, him being an angel and having some telepathic abilities.

"Artefacts? Other than the stone tablets?" asked Castiel before he looked away from them, his mind seeming to be thinking something through. "There… might be other artefacts in there."

"Like what?" asked Sam, his bitter tone gone and replaced by a curious tone.

"Powers to wipe people from the surface of the planet, to shift them into parallel universes or to change the course of history," said Castiel, his eyes avoiding to look at anyone. "Though, these haven't been proved to actually exist since none have found the Ark until now."

"You think that Crowley wants to wipe someone from existence? Kill someone important?" asked Bobby.

"I don't think anything. I am still quite baffled by the idea of Crowley having the Ark," said Castiel quickly.

"I tried to make you guys find it first. I wiped a lot of the symbols away so you guys could sense it… You didn't feel anything?" asked Sam, making Eleanor look at him.

He sounded as though he didn't trust Castiel anymore and it bothered her. She didn't dare to believe that Cas would go against them. Not after all the time that they had spent together and after all the help he had given her with Lily.

"No," replied Castiel simply, not looking at Sam but over at Lily again. "She'll turn four soon."

Eleanor furrowed her brow as she watched the angel walk over to Lily, crouching down in front of her. Lily looked up at him and smiled, reaching out her hand to him which he took, a smile spreading over his face.

"Yeah, next month," said Eleanor, nodding her head.

Castiel looked up at her, his eyes piercing her soul as he gave her a worried and serious look to which Eleanor's heart started to beat faster.

"Keep her safe. Keep her here," said Castiel before standing up again. "And whatever happens… don't let her go outside."

"What?" asked Eleanor before Castiel disappeared in front of their eyes.

"The hell was that all about?" asked Dean, his voice sounding agitated, probably because of worry for Lily and because Castiel hadn't been clear on what he meant.

Eleanor slid down from the couch, sitting down on her knees next to Lily, wrapping her arms around her to which Lily didn't protest.

"Dean…" whispered Eleanor as she looked up at him, her lip quivering slightly as her grip tightened around her daughter. "What did he mean by that?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought by commenting! It helps me out a lot!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Dean**

His finger tapped a rhythm on the wooden table in front of him. The lonely lamp that was lit in the kitchen didn't give a lot of light though it didn't bother him as he was deep in thoughts. His other hand held a cold beer bottle, half empty. His gaze was locked on the table as his thoughts were on the words Castiel had said to them that afternoon. They troubled him, made him feel like there wasn't anything he could do to keep Lily safe when the time came. After all, that was what it had sounded like to Dean. It hadn't been a threat from Castiel, but a warning and there just was something about the entire warning that made him wonder whether or not Castiel was indeed telling the entire truth, whether or not he knew something that he wasn't allowed to tell. And in that case, who was telling him not to tell the truth to them? From what Dean understood, the angels were becoming more and more free by the minute, thanks to Castiel, so what was keeping him from telling the truth? There were no more bosses up there that told them to keep quiet, right? Was he missing something?

Dean sighed, feeling as though he didn't know anything anymore. All he wanted right now, was to keep the people that were the closest to him safe. Sam and Bobby could manage without him quite well though, and so could probably Eleanor as well. But Lily was innocent and shouldn't have to go through something like this. The only thing she should have to worry about was whether or not she was going to get what she wanted for her birthday, nothing else.

He glanced at the bottle in his hand, feeling as though the liquor wasn't giving him the satisfaction it usually did. For a brief moment he considered grabbing one of the whiskey bottles, but he shook his head at that idea, figuring that it would be better to simply go to bed. It was late, after all.

Leaving the bottle on the table, Dean started to make his way up the stairs, turning the lights off behind him. He was the last one awake and the house was quiet. The hallway upstairs was dark though he didn't bother to turn the lights on as the door to his and Eleanor's room was the first one to the right. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, the door that led to Lily's room opened, the hinges creaking. Lily looked out, her eyes landing on Dean. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Dean immediately let go of his door, walking over to Lily.

"Hey," he whispered, not wanting to wake the others. "What's up?"

Lily just stood there, her hand still on the doorknob while Dean crouched down in front of her. He was slightly unsure of what to do, though he didn't have to think long about that since Lily quickly threw herself against him, her petit hands holding a tight grip on his shirt as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Hey, hey," said Dean, lifting her up and walking inside of her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The small lamp placed on the bedside table was turned on, most likely Eleanor had let it on as Lily couldn't sleep without a lamp turned on yet. Eleanor had told Dean that Lily had a special lamp back in their house which gave off only a little bit of light, causing the ceiling to dance with small stars and planets as the light reflected shadows on the ceiling. Lily had always been mesmerized by those shadows which had been the one thing that had made her fall asleep easily. That, or Eleanor singing a soft song to her.

"Tell me what's wrong?" asked Dean as he sat down on the bed, Lily sitting on his lap now, her hands still holding his shirt tightly.

"Monsters were here," said Lily between hiccups, tears still streaming down her face.

"You had a nightmare?" asked Dean, knowing that this was what parents asked their children although he himself had to suppress the urge to search through the room with an EMP-meter in one hand and a shotgun in the other.

Lily nodded her head. "He was there."

"Who?" asked Dean, knowing from Eleanor that Lily had nightmares about Crowley which was probably what she meant this time as well.

"The man with the strange voice," said Lily quietly.

"Crowley?" asked Dean, the name causing Lily to push herself closer to Dean. His Scottish accent probably had sounded rather odd to Lily since she always referred to him as the man with the strange voice. "He's not going to get to you, Lily. Not while I'm here and not while mummy's here."

Lily didn't reply, she just wiped her nose with the sleeve of her pajama-jumper before leaning her head against Dean's chest, her eyes looking rather tired.

"Come on," said Dean as he shifted her so that she was placed on the bed. "You need to sleep."

"No," said Lily, her hands reaching out for him again as he was about to stand up in order to give her the room to lay down under the covers.

"It's okay," said Dean, smiling at Lily as he grabbed her hands, standing up slowly before crouching down next to the bed. "I'm not leaving yet."

She nodded her head before, while holding a tight grip on Dean's hand, placing her legs underneath the covers again, laying down her head on the pillow. Dean placed the small stuffed animal she adored, the little pig, underneath the covers next to her, using his free hand as his other hand was still being held by Lily.

"Now," said Dean. "That man with the strange accent… he's not going to get to you again. Not now, not ever. I won't allow it. Mummy won't allow. Uncle Sammy won't allow it. Uncle Bobby won't allow it."

Lily nodded, the tears having stopped coming. "Angels are watching over me."

Dean stared at her for a while, the little girl's eyelids drooping from the sleep that consumed her.

"Yeah…" he said, looking away for a second. "I hope they are," he whispered, Lily's tight grip on his loosening as she slowly started to drift to sleep.

He looked at their hands, a soft smile appeared on his lips before he tensed, seeing something he didn't like. The smile faded away as he moved her hand so that her palm was facing upwards.

"What the-" he whispered, seeing a cut inside of her palm.

It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it looked like it had bled quite a lot once. It was in the process of healing and something inside of him told him that this was the work of Crowley.

"Son of a bitch," he thought to himself as he stood up, walking towards the door again, anger washing over him.

* * *

**Eleanor**

Her eyes felt heavy as someone placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake softly. She tried to ask whoever was shaking her and disturbing her sleep to "piss off" but it just came out as a strange grunting noise from the back of her throat. As she opened her eyes, glaring up at the one who had awoken her from her sleep, she saw Dean's green eyes staring down at her. She would've shrugged him off and turned away from him, had it not been for the worried and angered look on his face.

"What?" she managed to say, her voice a bit harsh as she was still annoyed that he had awoken her.

"Crowley hurt Lily," said Dean, making Eleanor sit up straight, her eyes wide open, staring at Dean who still stood bent down slightly.

As he straightened his back, he brushed a hand over his face, sighing as well.

"What? Now?" asked Eleanor, shifting so she was sitting on the edge of her bed, opening the small drawer in her bedside table and taking out the knife that Castiel had turned into a demon-killing-knife.

"No," said Dean, earning a relieved sigh from Eleanor. "Earlier when he had her in his grip."

"Where?" asked Eleanor, placing the knife back in the drawer, though not closing it as she looked up at Dean with eyes filled with worry for her baby-girl.

"Her right hand. A cut in her palm. Like he wanted to get her blood," said Dean, his eyebrows furrowing. "Like the cut Sam had in his hand after he'd given blood to open the door to the Ark."

"Shit," said Eleanor. "You think that he wanted her blood for something?"

"Yeah, the question is what," said Dean, placing his hands on his hips as he sighed again.

Eleanor watched him, seeing his tensed body and worried face. She reached her hand out to him, earning a confused look from Dean first before he hesitantly took her hand, letting her guide him to sit down next to her on the bed. She cupped his face with her hands, staring deep down into his eyes as she smiled a soft smile, not a relaxed one, not a happy one, but a reassuring one.

"We'll figure out what he wants," said Eleanor, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone. "In the meantime, all we can do is keep her safe."

"There's nothing on the Ark," said Dean. "All we know is the confusing facts that Cas gave us."

"I know," said Eleanor, hushing him as he was about to continue ranting. "But you're the Winchesters… You always find a way to the truth and once you do, you push through it. And I'll be here, by your side."

Dean nodded slowly, simply sitting there, looking at her as Eleanor held his face in her hands. Although he looked rather awkward with the way she was touching him, she could feel him relax slowly which was exactly what she wanted. In order to keep Lily safe, they needed to both be ready to fight. They couldn't be worrying about things that had happened a long time ago and although it bothered Eleanor greatly, she also found that it was harder to be mentally prepared to protect someone when she was worried or tensed.

"You need to get some rest," said Eleanor quietly, letting go of Dean.

* * *

With Lily quietly eating next to her, she and Sam sat in the kitchen, two cups of coffee placed on the table in front of them. It was quite late in the morning though Lily had had a rough night and so, she had awoken later than usually. Though, not later than Dean had. Sam was on his laptop already, searching for any kind of information that could be useful to them while Eleanor continued to read through the books that Bobby owned. Bobby himself had already positioned himself in the study, continuing his search as well.

It had become a routine for them to simply continue with their studies each day and although it was tiring, it was the only thing that they could do. Lily was the only thing that made them take a break from time to time as she wanted to go play outside with one of them, mostly Dean, or go to the park with them all. They needed breaks, of course, and if it hadn't been for Lily, they would all already have burned themselves out.

Dean came stumbling into the kitchen at the same time as one of Bobby's phones started to ring from inside the study, Bobby almost immediately picking the phone up. Dean kissed the top of Eleanor's head before ruffling Lily's hair, earning a giggle from the little girl to which Sam smirked. Dean placed himself next to Lily with a grunt, his eyes still looking tired.

"I need to get out of here," said Dean, rubbing a hand over his face. "We need to go on a normal hunt. Get our minds off of everything for a while."

"No," said Eleanor, closing the book she was reading and earning a look from both Winchester boys, Lily continuing to eat her cereal. "You two need to get out maybe. I'm not going on anymore hunts."

Dean looked at her, seeming to want to protest against what she said as his lips quivered slightly, clearly wanting to form words which he knew would only start an argument. However, his gaze landed on Lily and quickly he formed his lips into a straight line, looking away from Lily and Eleanor, leaning his elbows on the kitchen table and looking down at it.

"Haven't seen anything weird on the news," said Sam, shrugging. "Plus, finding actual answers might be a better thing to do."

"How about we go out and find those answers, huh?" asked Dean, leaning his hand on his hand. "It's not like these books are going to give us the answers. Demons are."

"Dean," warned Eleanor, glancing at Lily who tensed at his words. She sighed, standing up and placing Lily on her hip, turning to walk out of the kitchen when Bobby appeared in the doorway.

"I've got a case for you boys," said Bobby, his eyes flickering between the two brothers and Eleanor.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"Why don't you get your toys, Lily-girl?" said Eleanor as she placed the child on the floor again, earning a nod from her before she waddled away.

"Two people found dead inside of their houses. No sign of a break-in," said Bobby.

"How'd they die?" asked Dean.

"Hearts were ripped out," said Bobby, the three hunters all looking at each other with knowing looks.

"Werewolf," said Eleanor, earning a nod from Bobby.

"That's what I thought as well," said Bobby before looking away from Eleanor. "You up for it?"

"Yeah," said Dean with a sigh, earning a look from Sam. "Gives us the chance to maybe go and find some answers as well."

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Bobby, earning a scoff from Sam as Dean stood up.

"Dean thinks that demons are the ones that can give us answers on what Crowley wants with the Ark and Lily," said Sam.

"Now we think he's still after the girl?" asked Bobby, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She was cut by the son of a bitch. He took her blood," said Dean, his eyes flickering to Eleanor who looked down at the floor. "I want answers."

"We all do, Dean, but going out there and hunting demons, torturing them for answers isn't going to help," said Bobby.

"How do you know that?" asked Dean as Sam closed his laptop, clearing his throat.

"Look," he said, standing up. "We go out there and finish this werewolf, alright? And then… Then we'll discuss this."

"You're on his side?" asked Eleanor, crossing her arms over her chest as well. "With the torture idea?"

"Are _you_?" asked Sam, Dean staring at Eleanor with unreadable eyes.

It was true that the books hadn't given them anything and things were going slow. Too slow. Castiel's warning about Lily not going out on her fourth birthday worried her and she wanted to clear whatever was happening before her daughter's birthday. They still had three weeks, though during the course of several weeks, they had barely gotten any information on the Ark at all. Plus, any answers on the Ark wouldn't guarantee an answer for what they needed Lily for nor whether or not Crowley indeed was still on her tale.

"I think I am," said Eleanor, earning a look from Bobby. "Look, these books aren't going to give us the answer to why Crowley's after Lily, okay? They're not. And that's the one answer I want and need."

Dean nodded his head. "Then it's settled. We'll go out there for two weeks, tops, while you keep on digging into those books and the internet, keep on finding information if you can. If we don't get any answers, then we'll try a different approach. But for now, we gotta at least try."

"I agree," said Eleanor to which Sam sighed.

"Fine," said Sam, shrugging. "We'll try. But if it doesn't work out, we _will_ go back."

"'Course. It's her birthday then after all," said Dean.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought by commenting! It helps me out a lot!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Eleanor**

"Angels are watching over me."

Eleanor opened her eyes again, startled by the sound of her daughter's voice. She lay in Lily's bed, cramped up against the wall with Lily next to her and half her back propped up against the wall by their heads. On her stomach, a children's book lay, the page she had been reading to Lily before she had fallen asleep still showing. She rubbed her eyes slightly, embarrassed that she had fallen asleep while she had been reading a goodnight story to her little girl.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Eleanor, absentmindedly, before she yawned.

Her entire day had been spent helping the boys finding some information about the current creature they were hunting - their previous thoughts of it being a werewolf had been wrong – and so, she was quite tired.

"Angels are watching over me," repeated Lily, her eyes looking up at Eleanor, not a single hint of tiredness being there.

"Who told you that, sweety?" asked Eleanor, brushing a little bit of hair away from Lily's face as she thought about what a strange thing her daughter had just said. After all, it was never anything she had told Lily since she knew how angels could be. Guardians was a word Eleanor wouldn't quite use to describe them after what she had heard about them from both Castiel and the Winchesters.

"Daddy," said Lily with a smile, Eleanor's eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"That's nice," said Eleanor with a smile before she sat upright. "Are you not tired, sweety?"

Lily shook her head, earning a soft sigh from Eleanor before she smiled at her daughter. "Alright then… Let's do a Dean on you…" she muttered to herself. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Lily before jumping out of the bed and running towards the door.

Before Eleanor could even react, Lily had already turned the doorknob and was running downstairs; quite loudly which Eleanor hoped wouldn't awaken Bobby. She sighed again before chuckling, knowing that – although he didn't want to admit it - that was what Dean would let Lily do whenever she couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't good for Lily, but it was rather entertaining to see Dean shrink whenever Eleanor asked why he had come to bed so late.

Quickly, Eleanor scooted over to the bedside in order to stand up and follow her daughter, however a strange but familiar sound made her stop. It was the sound of wings fluttering and, although she hadn't heard it that often since he barely even visited her, she knew what that meant.

"Hello, Eleanor," said Castiel in his normal, deep voice.

She lifted her gaze to where he was standing, right beside the doorway, before smiling.

"Hey," she said before standing up. "What brings you here, Cas?"

"I… My wings," said Castiel, making Eleanor look over at him with confused eyes before she realized what he meant.

"Right," said Eleanor, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Well, you came just in time for me to spend another night in front of the TV with Lily. Wanna join?"

"I can't. I came here for a reason," said Castiel, earning a nod from Eleanor, gesturing to him to continue. "I have some… intel for you."

"Hm?" hummed Eleanor, raising her eyebrows.

"I have come to the conclusion… that I should tell you this. After all… Lily is very dear to me," he said, looking away from Eleanor.

"What is it, Cas?" asked Eleanor, her heartbeat speeding up slightly as his serious tone worried her.

"Crowley is after Lily," said Castiel, Eleanor's heart sinking at his words. "He needs her to work the power that is in the Ark."

"The power? What power?" asked Eleanor, sitting down on the bed again.

"The Breath of God," answered Castiel. "When Noah wrote on the Stone Tablets, he did so while hearing God's voice; telling him exactly what he should wright. Therefore, a very small amount of God's breath can still be found on those stone tablets. Though, no force of evil can use the powers that this brings."

"But they can use any human for that, can't they?" asked Eleanor, shaking her head. "Why Lily?"

At this, Castiel looked away from Eleanor again, sighing slightly. "Lily is the daughter of the true vessel of Michael."

"Yes; Dean," added Eleanor.

"She fits the profile of the prophecy Metatron was forced to write by God," said Castiel, making Eleanor raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, _who_ wrote_ what_?" asked Eleanor, her mind filling with confusion. This was a lot to take in. And no one else was there to hear all of that as well.

"Metatron was the angel who wrote down the words of God. Meaning prophecies and ancient spells that not even the oldest of angels have ever heard off. But God made Metatron write an extra prophecy, one that would be about the end and the closure of Hell."

* * *

**Dean**

The very next day, Dean and Sam returned from their hunt. They hadn't finished the job, but after having heard that Castiel was spilling the beans, they had made Bobby call in another hunter to deal with the monster they had been hunting down. After all, family was more important.

Eleanor was sitting with her face in her hands around the kitchen table, Sam sitting next to her, ever so often sending a worried glance t Eleanor before returning back to the book Castiel had showed them. Dean had already read it himself and he was, just like Eleanor, not overly fond about what he had read.

The book was written by a demonologist who lived a few decades back. He had, by rooting through both the Bible and multiple old scrolls he had gotten his hands on, found out about a new prophecy which had never truly been talked about. When reading it, it all sounded rather fanatic but, Castiel told them that at least eighty percent was true. The prophecy was about a child, no gender named, that had traces of the grace of an archangel in their blood. This child would, somehow, gain the powers to enter Hell and destroy it from within. No demon would be able to touch this child when the child once gained these powers and no evil would either. According to Castiel, Crowley was afraid that Lily was this child and now that he finally had gotten the throne of Hell, he didn't want to lose his new kingdom either.

"How can a human have grace of an angel streaming through their veins?" asked Sam, pushing the book away from him so that Bobby could read as well. "I mean, an angel's grace isn't really something they have as part of their blood, right?"

Dean was leaning against the counter behind both Sam and Eleanor, his gaze down at the floor in front of his boots. He felt angered inside, not wanting anyone to be after Lily, especially not the King of Hell.

"Angels don't have blood," said Castiel. "And you're right. It can't be in her blood. Which it isn't. When an angel uses a vessel and leaves it again, it leaves a trace of their grace behind in the vessel."

"So, Lily must have been possessed by one of you guys once?" asked Dean, looking over at Castiel. "'Cause she ain't."

"She mustn't have been possessed," said Castiel. "Someone from her family could have been used as vessels as well."

"Well, I haven't. I refused when Michael wanted to ride me," said Dean, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest, refusing to believe that this was actually true. He wanted to find any kind of detail that could make this less possible to be true. And that fast.

"I haven't been either," said Eleanor, letting her hands fall down on the table.

"Dad has," said Sam quietly. "Remember? Before the apocalypse when we went back in time to stop Anna? Michael possessed him."

Frustration washed over Dean and he rolled his eyes. "What, and that works as well? Then I or Sammy can be this _child_ as well?"

"No… Because you are not children anymore. And you had other destinies," said Castiel, remaining calm.

"Okay… so she has the grace… What about these powers that she's supposed to have? Where are they? It's not like I've seen her smite a demon just by smiling at 'im yet," said Bobby, looking up at Castiel, having read about the prophecy as well by now.

"She will get those when she is ready," said Castiel.

"And when is that?" asked Sam, furrowing his brow.

"When the angels deem it fit for her to fulfill her destiny," said Castiel.

"Meaning she doesn't have to do it if the angels think she doesn't have to?" asked Eleanor.

"That could happe-"

"Then why don't you go tell your winged buddies that she isn't doing any of this crap!" exclaimed Dean, his frustration with the calm angel having hit its peak. "I will not let her become some sort of weapon that the angels can use!"

"Dean," warned Eleanor, glancing back at him.

"What? You think this is okay? You want Lily to go through this?" asked Dean harshly, his voice loud.

"Just, stop talking so loudly about this!" said Eleanor, raising her voice as well before lowering it again. "Lily's in the room next door."

Dean looked away from Eleanor before shaking his head, trying his best to calm himself down again as he didn't want Lily to hear any of this. He looked around the room for something that could make his anger and frustration go away at least slightly and he quickly found it in the form of a bottle of whiskey placed on a counter a few feet away from him. He pushed away from the counter he had been leaning on and grabbed the bottle.

"What about these powers that the Ark holds," said Sam. "What are they?"

"They are a piece of God's power. But only a piece and they are in no way as powerful as God's actual powers," said Castiel as he watched Dean pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, but what can they do? What does Crowley want to do?" asked Eleanor.

"I… I am not sure of what they can do," said Castiel, his eyes flickering in between Eleanor and Dean which caused Dean to narrow his eyes. It looked as though he was keeping something from them.

"God can do many things, right? If he created the Earth, he should be able to destroy it as well," said Bobby, earning a surprised look from Eleanor.

"You think Crowley wants to destroy the Earth?" she asked with a frantic tone to her voice.

"I'm just saying that whatever that power is… it can't be good," said Bobby, shaking his head slightly.

"So what, Crowley needs Lily's blood to operate this power?" asked Dean, the glass still resting in his hands. "Because he took some of her blood. She's got a scar on her hand."

Castiel furrowed his brow. "He'd need it to open the Ark as well as operate the powers."

"Okay… I think we're all thinking the same question here now," said Eleanor as she stood up, everyone in the room looking up at her. "Why'd you say that Lily should stay indoors on her birthday?"

Castiel stared at Eleanor for a while, his eyes seeming calm yet at the same time he seemed to be frantically contemplating on whether or not he should say what he wanted to say. It wasn't until he looked away from Eleanor to Dean that he started to speak.

"Because he needs someone that is the opposite of evil to help him gain control of those powers," said Castiel. "And he doesn't want Lily to destroy Hell."

"Are you saying he's going to try and get rid of her?" asked Sam, Dean's grip on his glass tightening as worry filled his heart when Castiel didn't respond immediately.

"Yes."

The glass shattered into a million pieces, cutting his palm while the liquid burned his fresh wounds. Though, Dean didn't react. He and Eleanor simply stared into each other's eyes. Both of them feeling the same worry and the same fear as the other.

What were they supposed to do now?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought by commenting! It helps me out a lot!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

**Eleanor**

"Careful," she said softly as Dean once again moved his hand away from her, hissing slightly at the pain in his hand. "I need to remove all of it so just stop moving."

Dean rolled his eyes before holding his hand still again, making it possible for Eleanor to continue removing the pieces of glass that had gotten into the cut in his palm. She was quite focused on the task and she enjoyed being that focused as well. It made it possible for her to forget all that she was worried about.

"There…" she said, putting the tweezer she had been using to take out the glass back on the table along with a slightly bloodied cloth. "All done."

Both Dean and Eleanor simply sat there in silence for a while, Eleanor looking down at the cloth while Dean looked at her. Neither of them moved nor even thought about moving away from the other. The worry they both felt for Lily was enough to make them want to disappear, run away from Bobby's house with Lily and start a new life somewhere. The only problem was that Dean would always be recognized by demons and with Lily having a huge destiny like that, someone was bound to find them all.

"What are we going to do?" asked Eleanor after a while, her eyes looking up at Dean, seeing the emotions that were currently filling his eyes.

He shook his head slightly, keeping eye contact with Eleanor as they heard the soft footsteps of Lily running around upstairs. Castiel had left already and so, it was most certainly Sam that was playing with her since Bobby was in his office.

"We're going to fight. That's what we're going to do," said Dean, grabbing her hand with his unhurt one. "We're not letting Crowley touch her."

Eleanor nodded her head, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she saw the determination in his eyes; the urge to protect those he loved. She felt honored to be one of those he loved and she couldn't help but feel very attracted to that strong determination to always save those who were a part of his family, even if that meant that he sacrificed his own life.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you-" _

Eleanor sat on the couch in the living room, her special knife in one hand and a shotgun laying, resting on the coffee table in front of her.

_"Make a wish, sweety!" _

Sam was located on the other side of the house, having an angel blade with him along with a shotgun as well. Dean, on the other hand, was located upstairs in Lily's room, his demon-blade with him and only that as he didn't want to scare Lily too much on her own birthday.

_"You want some more cake?" _

Bobby was patrolling the house, making sure every single window was secure and that nothing was creeping around outside. All of them had spent the entire day with Lily, making sure that she was with someone constantly and, although Lily simply enjoyed all the attention she was getting, it wasn't just because it was her fourth birthday that they were doing this. This was the day that Castiel had said that something was going to happen and whatever it was, they were going to be prepared for it.

"Everything good here?" asked Bobby as he entered the living room with a cup of coffee which he handed to Eleanor as she nodded her head at him.

"Nothing's happened yet… what about Dean and Sam?" asked Eleanor, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Nothing's happened there either," said Bobby with a sigh. "Either way, I'll keep walking around, just in case."

"Thank you," said Eleanor as Bobby was about to leave her again.

He turned around, looking at her as she placed the cup of coffee on the small, wooden table in front of her. For a moment, it looked as though Bobby was going to say something more to her, though he simply nodded before walking away from her.

She sighed, her entire body tense just like it had been that entire day. She was afraid that something was going to happen, but she was also afraid because of the fact that if there was something that was going to happen, she didn't have a clue as to what that thing was.

Suddenly, Sam appeared in the living room, Lily in his arms. He looked stressed as he walked over to her and she immediately stood up, knife in her hand.

"Bobby and Dean aren't coming back," said Sam as he handed Lily to her.

"What? Sam, wait, what's going on?" asked Eleanor as Lily pressed her face against Eleanor's neck.

"Dean took Lily downstairs, having heard something weird coming from her room after she'd been to the toilet. He went upstairs, but never came back downstairs. That was ten minutes ago. I told Bobby and he went upstairs. Hasn't come back yet either," said Sam quickly, Eleanor's heartbeat quickening as he told her all of this.

Sam was about to turn around when Eleanor placed a hand on his shoulder, making sure the knife didn't hurt Sam as she did this.

"Where are you going?" she asked, adjusting Lily so she was placed on her hip more comfortably.

"Upstairs," said Sam.

"No…"

"I have to see what happened to Dean and Bobby," said Sam, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stay here with Lily. You'll be fine."

Immediately after he had said this, he turned around and walked out of the living room towards the stairs. She heard his footsteps go up, but after that, everything went quiet.

"Sammy…" whispered Lily as Eleanor sat down on the couch, her fingers shaking slightly as she stroked her daughter's hair, trying her best to comfort the little girl in her arms as she seemed just as scared as Eleanor.

When a sudden thump was heard from upstairs followed by silence, Eleanor stood up from the couch and placed her daughter on the floor again. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's leg, following her as Eleanor started to walk towards the doorway that led into the hallway where the stairs were as well as the front door. The front door was still locked and secured, the demon trap in front of the door not having been tempered with in any sort of way which made Eleanor feel slightly better about the situation. However, the lights on the upper floor were turned off and the hallway above the staircase looked like an empty, black hole. There was no sign of either Dean, Sam or Bobby and she knew something was going on.

Turning towards Lily, she crouched down so she was the same height as her daughter who was standing there in her pajamas, her eyes wide and frightened though at the same time confused as she ones again didn't quite understand what was happening.

"I want you to stay here, sweety. Alright?" asked Eleanor, regretting the decision immediately. Though, was there even a decision to make? She had to see if Dean, Sam and Bobby were alright. She couldn't just leave the house with her daughter and start a life somewhere else away from them. Not without knowing that they were all okay. "Mummy's going up there to find daddy and after that, we can all have a nice sleepover down here, alright?"

Lily nodded her head slowly before Eleanor pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, sweety."

And with those words said, she turned around and started walking up the stairs. Each step she took, creaked loudly and she winced each time one of the staircases creaked, wanting to get up quietly without alerting whatever was up there about her presence. She held her knife in her right hand with such force that she was afraid that she'd break the metal handle she was holding, or at least she was afraid that she was going to never be able to use her fingers anymore. Her heart beat so fast that it was almost all she could hear apart from the creaking of the stairs though at the same time, she was sure that there wasn't much to hear since it was very quiet in the house.

"Daddy!" she heard Lily whisper from downstairs.

Eleanor was about halfway up the stairs when she heard her daughter say this and at first, she didn't think about it much and simply continued walking up the stairs, however, when she heard the front door opening and closing, she whipped around, nearly losing her balance. Down the stairs, was no one. Her daughter had just gone outside even though the door was supposed to be locked and panic filled her. Everything in her vision apart from the door turned into a fuzzy, white substance as she ran and stumbled down the stairs, her eyes wide.

"Lily!" called Eleanor as she nearly broke through the door, having missed the doorknob and simply ran straight into the door. Though it had opened and she was now outside.

But the things she saw outside was something she had wished that she had never seen.

There were multiple people standing outside of the house, most of them wearing dark suits and grins on their faces. Crowley was standing there as well, hands in his pockets and an amused look on his face. In front of him the Ark was standing, the top opened. Dean, Sam and Bobby were all being held by demons, the three of them being placed on their knees while multiple demons held them in place. Lily was standing in front of the Ark, looking up at Crowley. Eleanor couldn't see her face and therefore, she was confused as to why Lily was just standing there. Had she been able to see her face, she would've been able to see the fear she was feeling upon seeing the man with the strange voice again, hence the fact that she simply stood there, not daring to do anything else.

"Hello, darling," said Crowley, a smile finally spreading to his lips. "Nice of you to join us as well."

"Lily get out of there!" called Dean before a demon hit him in the head, causing him to groan and look back down at the grass.

"Lily…" said Eleanor stretching out her hand to her daughter although there was a lot of space between the two of them. "Come to me, Lily."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Crowley.

The sound of wings fluttering filled Eleanor's ears and before she knew it, Castiel was standing before Lily, gently picking her up into his arms. For a moment, Eleanor felt relieved and let her hand fall down to rest beside her hip again, the grip on her knife loosening slightly. Castiel had her daughter, she was safe now.

However, when Crowley's grin didn't disappear and when none of the other demons flinched at the fact that an angel was there, all four hunter's faces fell into one of distraught. Slowly, and without making eye contact with any of the hunters, Castiel made his way towards Crowley.

"No… No, you bastard!" screamed Eleanor as she started running towards them, two pairs of strong hands grabbing her arms and hindering her from moving any further. Instead, she fell to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_How could he have done this to them…? _

One of the demons grabbed her knife and threw it away from her grip, the knife landing in the grass a few meters away from her. Lily pressed her face against Castiel's trench coat when he neared Crowley who simply smiled at the little child.

"Now, shall we begin?" asked Crowley, not waiting for an answer as he took out his hands form his pockets and grabbed Lily from Castiel. Her petit hands held onto Castiel's coat for as long as she could but eventually, Crowley managed to get her away from Castiel. "Move back, Cas. We don't want you to get hurt, now do we."

Castiel gave him a look of confusion before taking a few steps back. Which was his big mistake. A ring of fire suddenly appeared around him and a worried look appeared on the angel's face.

"We both know that you're not doing this for me or for heaven," said Crowley, still holding Lily in his arms. "You're doing this for them. For the child. Rather pathetic actually. So, we can't have you having second thoughts about this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sam, earning the attention from Crowley and Castiel.

"Oh, you thought that the little angel here was on my side?" asked Crowley before turning back to Castiel. "Don't think you can trick me like that, Castiel. I kept an eye on you. I saw the affection you felt towards Eleanor and Lily. And you thought you could fool me into believing you were going to just let this happen?"

Castiel said nothing for a while until Crowley rolled his eyes and turned towards the Ark, placing Lily on her feet inbetween him and the Ark.

"I was going to let you do it," said Castiel, making Crowley turn back to him, his hands holding a tight grip on Lily's shoulders. "But not to save Hell."

"To save her?" asked Crowley, looking down at Lily. "I really don't see what you see in this miniature Human."

"She doesn't have to go through this if you succeed," said Castiel, seeming to be looking at Eleanor as he spoke though she only shook her head at him, showing him how disappointed she was.

"He's going to kill her!" cried Eleanor. "How is that better than this life!?"

"Kill her!? Now, now… you really do think bad about me," said Crowley, smirking slightly. "I'm not going to kill her. The power's not going to work on a place where someone's been murdered and, I need her."

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows.

"So, you'll let her go afterwards?" asked Dean bitterly which caused Crowley to start laughing.

"You really don't know, do you?" asked Crowley, the amused look returning to his face. "Well, Cas did a good job."

"Do you mind telling us your evil plan before you go through with it?" asked Bobby, glaring at Crowley.

Crowley sighed, placing Lily's hands on the Ark and since the little child was too scared to do anything else, she kept her hands on the box. "As you know, this child here will be able to take out Hell later on in her life. So, I want to stop that."

"How?" asked Sam.

With a roll of his eyes, Crowley looked over at Sam. "With the help of the Ark of course. With it, I can wipe things away from reality… I can make things disappear."

"Are you going to make Lily disappear?" asked Eleanor quietly, though loud enough for Crowley to hear.

"No," he said, placing his hands on top of Lily's as he leaned forwards. "God's powers can't do that… but they can do something else…"

As he closed his eyes, a bright light appeared from the Ark, spreading over the garden and the people, blinding everyone, even Castiel. The last thing Eleanor saw before the light became too bright for her to see anything, was Dean's green eyes looking over at her.

When she shut her eyes, the light seemed to become warm as it touched her skin. Though the warmth soon turned into heat and she felt herself become lightheaded, a dizzy feeling appearing in her head. She didn't know what was up or down, all she could think about, was Sam, Dean, Bobby and her daughter; Lily until she blacked out.

* * *

**Guys... I only have one more chapter left... I'll update that later tonight but... wow... I'm nearly done. I know this story isn't all that long but since I lost interest in it I just wrote the plot I had without adding extra things. Obviously, I could've added more things in between her birthday and so but, I feel like I want to focus more on the other stories I have running now since I actually have motivation and such for those stories. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone but... well... There's not much I can do about that, I'm afraid. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I only own this idea and my two OC's!**

* * *

Metatron sat on the bright ground up in heaven. All around him, there were stone tablets which he had made for his father. Some of them were stacked on top of each other in different piles though most of them were simply spread out everywhere. God kept changing his mind about what he wanted to make into an actual prophecy and what he didn't want to have written down and therefore, Metatron was slightly annoyed at the moment. When the voice of his father boomed down to him again, he couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the order. Once again, his father had regretted one of the many prophecies he wanted to have out there and Metatron quickly started to search through the tablets after the one that He didn't want anymore. When he found it, he read it through ones, thinking that it was rather good and elaborate.

It was about a little, human child having the grace of an archangel in her which would help her become the destroyer of all Evil. He wondered why God didn't want this prophecy anymore as he knew for a fact that his father wanted something that could, someday, close Hell if the people in the future did what they were supposed to do correctly.

When he threw the tablet onto the pile that was going to be destroyed, another command was thrown down to him. Though, this time it was a new thing for him to write down, something that always made him happy since writing was something he quite enjoyed. Quickly binding some molecules together in order to create a stone tablet, he placed the tablet on the ground in front of him and started to carve in the next prophecy about a spell that could close Hell… and a spell that could close Heaven.

* * *

**Eleanor**

It had been three years. Three years of a simple and normal life. There were no monsters, no ghosts and no demons. There was just Eleanor and Lily. Just the two of them at home. Eleanor had a job, a normal job, which she went to from time to time. She was a singer at a bar and luckily, she knew the man that owned the bar and she could easily bring Lily with her whenever she did have to work.

During the days, she cleaned up, played with her daughter or wrote songs. Even though her house was small, she had a spare room which she used for her instruments and hobbies. It was the room that was used the most.

It was a Sunday morning and Eleanor was sitting in the kitchen, preparing some strawberries for a pie she was going to make for her and her daughter. Through the kitchen window, she could see some of the neighbors walking towards the church. Most of them were older people and some of them had asked for her and Lily to come with them some day. Though, Eleanor had declined since she didn't see a reason to go to church. After all, there were no angels. She had seen demons in her life, but never any angels. They didn't exist to her and so, she felt like it was a waste of her time to go to church if she didn't believe.

A knock on the door was heard which surprised her since she hadn't seen anyone walk towards her front door through the kitchen window. Quickly, she dried her hands on the apron that she was wearing and walked towards the front door, seeing her daughter sitting in the couch still, not even having heard the knock on the door as her entire focus was on the TV.

When she opened the door, she was met with the sight of someone she hadn't expected at all.

The old lady from the house a little down the road was standing on her porch. Whenever she had to go to the store, she would walk or drive past this old lady's house though she had never really met her.

"Hello, dear," she said.

"Hello, Mrs Smith," said Eleanor with a smile on her face.

"I know we've never really met but I just wanted to ask if you wanted to keep an eye on our house for a while since me and my husband are going to go visit the grandchildren for a week," said Mrs Smith, a soft smile on her lips.

"Of course I could do that," said Eleanor, smiling widely as the old lady handed her a spare key to her house.

"Just leave whatever letters we get on the kitchen table, dear," said the lady before turning and walking away.

Eleanor closed the door, smiling slightly as she hung the key amongst the rest of the keys beside her coat. She had a normal life now. She was a normal person. No hunter. No killer.

Just a mum.

She walked over to Lily and sat down next to her, embracing her daughter in a hug. There was nothing in the world that she wanted right now, nothing she missed… Although the strange case of missing people that was happening in her town a few blocks away had tingled her hunter-feelings, she had dismissed it and simply added some extra salt around the windows to make her feel better about herself.

Had she looked out of the window at that moment, had she gone to the kitchen instead of hugged her daughter and looked out through the window there, she would've seen a black car driving past her house.

A black Impala.

* * *

**That's it guys... **

**That was the last chapter of this story. Now, I wouldn't say it's the best ending I've ever written in my entire life, but as you all already know, I lost all inspiration for this story... I'm sorry about that but I do hope that those of you that did read this enjoyed it. I'd appreciate a little bit of feedback. Something negative and something positive. So I can learn to become better :) **

**I do hope no one was disappointed or confused by the ending. If that was the case, that maybe you didn't understand it or something like that, just let me know and I'll explain it to you :) 'Cause, as I said, I lost inspiration for this so some things may have been badly written... hehe... **

**Thank you all for the faves and comments! I really, really didn't think that this story would get that many reads! so, thank you so much! And a special thanks to those who took the time to comment! **

**Bye!**


End file.
